Cuffed
by Tay otptilltheend
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a naive ballet dancer at Juilliard her mother is abusive and controlling. When the chance at a new life is given to her by none other than her English professor Damon Salvator will she take it? AU and all human *Warning* Abuse and BDSM read at your own risk*
1. My Reality

**A/N: **This is completely AU. If you have read "Final Goodbye" then this is what happens before it. This will have multiple chapter. Hope you enjoy it! (: ***Warning* There will be abuse and BDSM in later chapters, read at your own risk you have been warned **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Reality **_

"And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music"

* * *

_Another day at this ridiculous school _Bonnie thought as she walked down the bustling hallways. To her this seemed like a bigger, prettier, expensive version of high school. This was the best performing arts school in the States. Everyone wanted to come here, yet she felt out of place even in her own environment.

"Bon!" a blonde squealed as she advanced towards Bonnie with open arms.

"Hey Caroline," a smile grew on the brunettes lips as she hugged her best friend.

"Where's Elena?"

Caroline hooked her arm though her best friends as they made their way towards their first class of the day. "Probably slept in or something. /anyways/ I heard we have a new English teacher"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "And you already want to get into his pants, right?"

"You know me too well Bon" the blonde said with a musical laugh.

"So what are you doing for your birthday? We /have/ to go celebrate! You're 23 for crying out loud"

"I don't know... you know how my mom is... I'll probably be doing pointe till my feet go numb" she said with a sigh as she sat down.

"You're mom can go shove a pointe shoe up her ass" the blonde grumbled as she took a seat next to her best friend.

The door opened a few minutes later and all the females -along with some males- became quite. The new teacher had arrived. "damn..." whispered Caroline.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Damon Salvator. You're new English teacher. You will come up here and get the prompt for your essay. Once you finish you may leave" His voice was perfectly clear and authoritative.

All the girls quickly rushed to the front, grabbing a prompt and also throwing themselves at him. Caroline also being one of them. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to grab a prompt. As she reached for it something made her look up, azure hues stared back at her. A crimson blush crept over her as she hastily grabbed the paper and retreated back to her seat.

"Girl, he's staring at you" Caroline whispered as soon as Bonnie sat down. The brunette furrowed her brows at her friend before looking back up. Sure enough, those blue eyes where locked on to her, a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Forty five minutes later, she cautiously got up, grabbing her stuff and walked to the front. "Done already? you still have fifteen minutes" Damon replied with a raised brow.

"I know.." Biting her lip she placed her paper in the desk and made her way out the door. Quickly she made her way to Caroline's dorm room and changed into her leotard and tights. Pilling her hair on top of her head she put it into an elegant bun just as her phone rang.

"Hi mom" she answered after the first ring

"Where are you?"

"I'm changing, I'm on my way to practice right now"

"How was English?"

"Ok, we got a new teacher. I was the first one to finish the essay so I got out early" Bonnie explained as she grabbed her dance bag and made her way out of the room and towards the dance room.

"Come right home after practice"

"Don't I always?"

"Do not speak to me like that young lady. I'll see you at home"

The line went dead as she opened the door to the dance room. It was still very early, it wasn't surprising to her that she was the only one. Setting her things down on a chair, she sat on the wooden floor and began stretching. _Stretching is a must_ the words her mother would always tell her, when she was pushing her to the breaking point.

Three hours later, Bonnie walked out of the dance room exhausted. It was a good feeling tho, she did enjoy the feeling of being exhausted and the feeling of aching muscles. It was a sign that she was doing things right.

"Have a good day Miss. Bennett" a silky voice said from behind her. She turned and was faced with none other than Damon Salvator.

"Thank you, like wise" she said with a small smile before turning on her heels and making her way towards the schools main entrance.

"Mom! I'm home!" her voice rang throughout the quiet house. She made her way to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator, "Went out. Stretch and start working on your pointe"

A small sigh escaped her lips. As she started stretching she remembered when ballet was enjoyable. As a little kid she had loved learning new routines. But somewhere things had changed and her mother had turned into a controlling monster. Pushing her beyond her limits. Now dancing was just something she did to satisfy her mother. It had been a very long time since she had just danced out of pure pleasure. At school she saw quite a few girls who enjoyed dancing. Anyone who saw them could tell that they were _feeling_ the music. Dance was supposed to be what the music made you feel, it was also a way to show emotion. But she had experienced none of those thing.

"I'm home!" she heard her mother's voice ring throughout the house an hour later. Dancing was something she loved, but her mother was slowly making her love for dancing disappear.


	2. Mr Salvator

**A/N: **This chapter will have a second part to it maybe a third. I didn't want it to be extremely long. Enjoy and thank you for them comments (: **Ps** any and all mistakes are mine!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mr. Salvator **_

The world is little, people are little, human life is little. There is only one big thing — desire.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry about being MIA" Elena said as she flung her frame into the chair next to her blonde friend.

"It's ok but you will never guess what the new teacher looks like" Caroline said in excitement.

"Let me guess. He's hot? by the way where's Bonnie?"

"I don't know. maybe her mom got to her? She's never late unless her mom wanted a routine perfected"

"You're right. I just wish there was something we could do" the brunette sighed.

"Morning class, please take out your books and read pages 75-80. Afterwards do a one page reflection on it" Damon said as he set his things down on the large oak desk. The room filled with unpleasant groans of students, as they slowly took out their books.

"Where's Miss Bennett at?" he asked, blue eyes locking onto the empty seat. The room was quite as people looked around waiting for someone to say something.

"Miss. Forbes do you know where she's at?"

"No, sir." the blonde said with a shake of her head

Damon clenched his jaw at the word _'Sir'_. He was used to women calling him sir, in a more private environment. "Please call me Mr. Salvator or Damon"

Half way through the class Bonnie made her way to her seat. Head low she mumbled an excuse as she sat down.

"Where were you?" hissed Caroline as she pretended to take down notes.

"My mom" was the only explanation Bonnie offered her friend.

"It's so nice of you to join us Miss. Bennett. Please refrain from talking"

The brunette felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she started taking down notes. There was something about this man that made her blush and squirm so easily. Not that she had experience with other men, her mom prohibited that. But this man stirred something inside her, a curiosity that set her nerves on end. A curiosity that she wants to explore.

She shook her head, she couldn't be having those thoughts. Yet her mind kept wandering to the way he had looked at her just a day ago. His piercing blue eyes held her in place. With a look that intense she would do anything. Who wouldn't do anything he asked? His gaze could practically melt steel.

Caroline scribbled something down on her paper and passed it to Bonnie. The brunette opened the note, '_he doesn't like being called Sir'_ she gave the blonde a quizzical look. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her half written notes.

"If you don't want to leave you may stay till the end of class and talk amongst yourselves. But please keep it down" Damon said before taking a seat.

He had to stop staring at Bonnie. Pulling his blue hues away from the caramel beauty, he focused his gaze on the pile of paper work in front of him. It had been more than a year since he had played. He wasn't one to lie, he missed it and there was something about Bonnie that made him want to make her his. As observant as he was, he could tell that she wasn't as confident as she could be. There was something holding her back. She was like a pigeon that was born to be a swan; it took the right person to turn the pigeon into a swan. He wanted to be that person. Damon tapped the end of the pen on the desk as he thought. He needed to know if the feeling he was getting from her was right.

"Miss. Bennett, come here"

Bonnie's eyes looked up from her notes. Rolling her eyes once more at Caroline's smug expression she made her way to the front of the class.

"Is something wrong?"

Damon smirked at her slightly, "No there isn't anything wrong I was just wondering as to why you were late today"

"Oh, um… personal stuff… it won't happen again Sir, I promise"

Damon clenched his jaw, as his hands formed fists on top of the desk. That word coming from her lips was enough to challenge his self-control. That was it. He needed her, and he'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to get her.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie. _'Oh god that look_' it was even more intense up close than it was at her seat. She was going to have to talk to Caroline immediately after class. Her breath hitched slightly as he stood up and leaned forward ever so slightly. His voice was rough and low.

"It's or Damon" he said in a low slightly threatening voice. Her reactions made him want to bend her over the desk and have his way with her. He could tell that her breath had hitched the slightest bit, and she was biting her lip.

Bonnie let go of her bottom lip, "Well it's Bonnie not Miss Bennett" she said with a bit of an attitude. If he was going to be all demanding then so was she.

Damon bit back his words as he gave her a nod and a small smirk. "Very well" he said before watching Bonnie walk back to her seat.

As soon as Bonnie sat down Caroline and Elena gave her sly smirks.

"So what was that about?" Elena asked

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly, "He just wanted to know why I was late. And speaking of late I have to get going" she said as she started gathering her things.

"But we have Biology after this" protested the blonde

"I know but she knows I can't be there today. My major is not in Bio it's in dance. I have a recital coming up this weekend I can't miss it"

"Have fun" the girls called out as she walked towards the door. She gave them a small wave as she exited the classroom. Fun was not something she would use to describe these next few days. She hadn't had so called "fun" in a while. This being her last year at Julliard "fun" was not in her vocabulary, she had to be on top of her game she wanted to be a professional ballerina right after graduation.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Mr Salvator Part 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry about cutting the last chapter short I jus thought that it was a bit too long and I didn't want to bore you guys in the middle of it. So that's why I cut it short. For those of you who are liking this story and are following it I'm very thankful and virtual hugs too all (: Please let me know what you guys think all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mr. Salvator Part 2**_

* * *

Friday. Most people are thinking about partying or clubbing. But Bonnie was getting fitted for one of the many costumes she had to wear that night.

"I'm sorry Bon, I really, really sorry. I wish Elena and I could go to your performance today but the tickets were all sold out"

"It's ok Care, you can come to the final one at the end of the semester" Bonnie said into the phone as she looked in the mirror.

"Again, I'm sorry! What are you doing right now anyways?"

"I'm getting fitted for tonight's costume changes" she said as she gave the lady that was helping her, a smile.

"How are your feet doing?"

"Eh, they've been better. But I can at least do tonight's show on them so I should not complain"

"Ok well good luck and break a leg!" Caroline said cheerfully

Bonnie laughed, "Thanks but I'd rather not break a leg. I'll see you Monday"

"Bye Bon"

After hanging up with Bonnie Caroline smiled at Elena. "She totally fell for it! Ok so your brother has a ticket right?"

"Yup, and your mom has one and all we need is to give one to Mr. Salvator"

"You mean Damon" the blonde said with a grin

"Yeah, Damon"

"Ok so what are we waiting for? Let go!"

"But what if he has a class? We can't just barge in"

The bubbly blonde rolled her eyes, "It's like one right now. He's out to lunch"

"Ok, lead the way"

It had been two hours that they had been walking around campus. They had looked everywhere for him and hadn't found him yet.

"He's not here let's just go get food. I'm starving!" Elena whined for the billionth time

"Oh my god Elena shut up! You're such a baby"

"No, I'm not! It's pointless to look for him. He can go to the last one like Bonnie said"

"We are doing this for Bonnie. Now shut up and ask Matt if he's seen him" Caroline said she pushed Elena towards Matt

The blonde sighed in irritation. She was slowly starting to loss hope when he spotted Damon walking towards them. He seemed to be with someone else but she couldn't tell who it was. With a friendly smile she made her way towards them

"Hi! Um…here this is a ticket for tonight's ballet recital" she said as she held out a ticket to Damon

Damon raised a brow, "Hello Miss. Forbes. And why should I take this ticket of yours. What makes you think I have any interest in seeing it?"

"Because Bonnie is going to be in it…"

Damon fixed the blonde with a glare before turning to his brother.

"Looks like it's your lucky night, brother, you're coming with me. By the way this is my brother Stefan."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Miss. Forbes" Stefan said with a polite smile

"it's Caroline actually, and here's your ticket" she said with a grin as she handed him the ticket

Tilting her head to the side she turned back to Damon. "So does that mean that you already had a ticket?"

"Thank god you found him! Now we can go eat!" Elena said as she interrupted. "Matt is also coming with us, let's go"

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Elena and Matt. "It was nice to meet you Stefan" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Eight o'clock came around and Bonnie kept wringing her hands over and over.

"Relax, you're going to do great" Kathleen, another dancer, said with a smile. "You have like two solos both are amazing"

"Thank Kathleen" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bonnie is going to flip!" Caroline said with a grin as she walked between Elena and Jeremy.

"I know! I'm really excited to see her" Elena said as she looked for a seat.

"Dang... Damon and his brother clean up good"

Elena followed Caroline's gaze and was surprised. Both if the Salvator brothers were dressed in dark pants and suite jacket, with white dress shirts. Damon on the other hand and his dress shirt unbuttoned, almost as if he had carelessly taken a tie off at the last minute.

"Hate to burst your bubble guys... but isn't that Bonnie's mom?" Jeremy asked as he gestured to the front row

"Oh god. Your right, and she's _right_ in front"

"Come on we should find a seat" Elena said as the house lightly flickered three times.

"Hey Jer, do you know what song she's doing?" the brunette whispered to her brother

"Yeah, uh, she has two solos. One is to The XX's Intro and the other is to Florence and the Machine's Heavy in Your Arms. She's closing the show"

"She loves that song. She's totally going to kill it" the blonde whispered as the house lights finally turned off.

As the familiar beat of The XX came on Bonnie took a deep breath and tried very hard to feel the music.

The crowd bursted into clapping and wolf calls. Bonnie bowed with a small grateful smile, her hazel orbs glancing at her mother in the front row. The disappointment was evident in her mother lack of clapping and pursed lips. She took a deep breath before walking off the stage.

"That was really good. I didn't know she was that good" Jeremy said as he clapped

"I'm so proud of her" Caroline said with a grin

Kathleen walked off the sage with a grin, "Oh my god! I did it!" she said as she hugged Bonnie who was already ready for her solo.

"You did amazing!" the brunette said with a smile as she hugged her back

"Thanks! Now it's your turn to kill it, get out there!" the redhead said as she let go of Bonnie and gently pushed her towards the stage

Bonnie took a deep breath and have her a nod, "Thanks" she said before she walked on stage.

The song started, she counted up to twenty in her head before she started the very familiar dance. She tired putting all of her feelings into it, everything she had. But there was still that part of her, that small little girl that was scared to death of her mother. That part was not letting her _feel_ the music.

I'm so heavy, _Ciseaux__  
_

heavy, heavy _fouette__  
_

in your arms _fouette__  
_

I'm so heavy _Ciseaux__  
_

heavy _fouette__  
_

heavy so

heavy in your arms _Ciseaux__  
_

She stopped in attitude derriere before the crowd bursted into cheers and the majority stood up. "Yeah! Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline said at the same time as they cheered. Bonnie grinned and bowed before she walked off the stage to bring the rest of the dancers out.

Once the curtain finally closed the brunette grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes. She eagerly walked into the theater looking for her friends.

"Bon!" Caroline said as she stood with a group of people.

Bonnie waved at them as she walked over. She noticed Matt, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Jennah, Caroline's mom, and Damon along with someone else she'd never seen before.

"You were amazing!" The blonde said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks! But I thought you said you couldn't make it" she said as she pulled back. "Liar!"

"Sorry! we wanted to surprise you"

"Both of you guys are liars"

"Come on Bon, you can't blame them" Matt said as he hugged her

"Yes I can.. TYLER!" she squealed as she saw him

Tyler laughed, "Hey, c'mere" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around.

Bonnie giggled, "I missed you, Lockwood"

"I know, missed you too" he said as he set her down

Damon cleared his throat trying to get the brunettes attention.

Bonnie turned around and was shocked, '_what was HE doing here'_

"um... hi.. I didn't know you were going to come" she said as she walked over to him, blushing slightly

"I wasn't but I'm glad I did. You were amazing" he said, as a shadow of a smile tugged at his lips

"Thank you.. uh.. thanks" grinning stupidly she looked down at her feet

"Sorry, this is my brother Stefan. Stefan this is Bonnie"

"It's very nice to meet you, very glad Damon invited me"

Bonnie looked up at Stefan as she shook his hand, "It's nice to met you too. Glad you could make it"

Her hazel eyes traveled around the now empty theater, locking onto a figure that was standing by the door. '_Mom_'

"uh.. I should go. My rides here"

She turned to her group of friends and waved at them, "Thank guys! I'll see you guys Monday"

"Bye!" the groups said in unison before walking the other way

"I should go. Thank you for coming" Bonnie said to Damon and Stefan, before heading to where her mom was at

"Who were they?" she asked as soon as Bonnie got close

"Uh.. my English professor and his brother"

"Inviting your teacher? Are you trying to get that A+ you clearly can't get on your own?"

"No! I didn't even know he was going to be here! It must have been Caroline's idea. I'm not a slut, don't think of me as one"

Her mother pursed her lips as she yanked her by her forearm, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Let's go" with that she yanked Bonnie out the door with her

The whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by Damon, his blue eyes followed them out the door. His jaw tight with anger towards Bonnie's mom. Now he knew what was holding her back. Her mother was abusing her.

* * *

**A/N 2**: For the ballet positions I kind of just looked some up and put them in there. I am by no means in ballet and I don't know what it would look like in an actually choreography.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: **I had to throw in some crack-ship in there! sorry! lol I'm very glad you guys are enjoying this story. I wont be here this weekend because I'm going to a concert so you will have this chapter and another one! (: I kind rushed the last part because I didn't really know where I was going with that. Enjoy! **Please read the Author Note at the bottom of this chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Unexpected **_

Many people pray to be kept out of unexpected problems.

Some people pray to be able to confront and overcome them. - Toba Beta

* * *

Saturday morning, Bonnie was woken up by a soft voice singing. She groggily stirred and opened her eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips as she saw her mom with a cupcake.

"Happy Birthday honey" she said as she lit the single candle on the red velvet cupcake.

"Make a wish"

Bonnie stretched and sat up, "Thank mom" she closed her eyes and made a wish, before blowing out the candle

"Congrats dear," she kissed her forehead and placed the cupcake on the nightstand table.

"What are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed her eyes

"I'm giving you a break dear. It's your birthday, I'm sure Caroline has something planned for you"

The brunette furrowed her brows, "Are you sure? we can go do something together, it's totally fine"

"I'm sure" her mom said with a smile as she hugged her.

"You should hang out with Tyler if you don't have any plans" she said as she walked towards the door. "He's a nice guy, you've know him forever. Think about it" with that she existed the room, closing the door behind herself

Bonnie sighed and lay back on the bed, _'So that's why she gave me a break. She wants me to get with Tyler'_ she thought as she blindly reached for her phone.

A smile lot up her face as she saw the long birthday texts from Caroline, Elena,Tyler and even Jeremy. She was about to fall asleep when another text came in, '_Be ready to party girl! Tyler is picking you up in an hour -Care'_

'_Great. Just what I needed. Tyler picking me up.'_ Her mom was going to have a filed day. As she closed her eyes again, her thoughts drifted to a certain blue eyed teacher. '_What would he do if he knew it was my birthday today?' _she wondered.

Shaking the thought out of her mind she got up and started getting ready. "I have nothing nice to wear" she said out loud as she looked through her closet. Her mom bought most of her clothes, there were some things that she did like but the majority was things that did not fit her personality. Bonnie scoffed at the thought, her mom would say that she didn't have a personality but then it was her moms fault for not letting her blossom into her own person.

A sigh escaped her lips as she picked a pair of jeans and a black blouse. Slipping on a pair of flats she looked in the mirror and applied mascara and chap stick. 'This will have to do'

"Honey! Tyler's here!" her mom called out, excitement clear in her voice.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie" Tyler said as he opened her bedroom door

"Tyler?! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Care text you? I came to pick you up"

Bonnie shook her head, "Yeah, Yeah. She did but I meant /here/ as in my room"

Tyler made himself comfortable on her bed, "You're mom let me in"

"Wow..." she said as she grabbed her purse, "Ok, I'm ready"

Tyler got off the bed and followed her out down the hall and towards the front door.

"Have fun guys!"

"Thanks mom! What time should I be back?"

"Whenever you want. Just be careful"

"I'll take great care of her. I promise" Tyler said with a grin as he draped an arm around her shoulder

"Thank you Tyler. Have fun guys!"

"Bye mom!" Bonnie called out before closing the door behind herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were in his car.

"It's a surprise"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him as she looked out the window.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Caroline's town house. Bonnie raised a brow at him before exiting the car.

"I'm not going to get cake thrown at me am I?" she asked as Tyler opened the door and lead her inside.

He chuckled, "No your not. Care just wants me to keep you here for a while"

"Fine. I guess, wanna watch TV or something?"

"I'll order pizza. You can put something on the TV"

Three hours later they had finished a box of pizza; mostly Tyler had and where done watching Meet the Millers.

"I should go. Pick you up in two hours."

"Ok, thanks Ty"

After Tyler left Bonnie went into the guest bedroom and found a box with a deep purple dress in it. '_Please wear it xoxo Elena and Caroline'_

Bonnie smiled and pulled the dress out, it was in her size and it came a bit above the knee. Now having something nice to wear, she went to the bathroom and took a nice long bath.

"Wow... Bon you look great" Tyler said as he saw her walk towards him.

"Thanks, you do too. Forgot you clean up well" she teased as she grabbed her purse "Ok, let's go"

Tyler drove them to a very well known club in downtown, he gave her a grin as they got out. "You ready?"

"I guess" she said with a shaky breath as she followed him inside

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the room was filled with noise makers and all of her friends.

Bonnie grinned and went to go hug Caroline and Elena.

"Thanks guys!"

"You deserve it" Elena said as she pulled them into a group hug

"Ok, enough with the lovey-dovey crap! Let's party!" Tyler boomed with excitement

A chores of "Yeah's!" filled the room before the DJ started playing music again.

"We need to get you a drink first!"

"Why no! I'm fine"

Elena and Caroline dragged her to the bad and ordered three shots

"You say that now but wait till you see who I invited" the blonde said with a grin

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shot glass

"On three. One. Two. Three." Elena said as she tipped back the shot glass. Caroline and Bonnie going to same.

"wow, ok. Nowww... come on!" the blonde said as she dragged the brunette to the dance floor.

Damon was sitting at a booth with his brother Stefan when he spotted Bonnie dancing with Caroline and Elena.

"Looks like it's your time go make a move little brother" he said teasingly

"What about you? You can seem to take your eyes off of her"

Damon rolled his eyes and got up, making his way towards the trio of dancing girls.

"Tyler! Dance with us!" Elena said as she pulled him to them.

"Calm down Lena. There's plenty of me to go around" he said with a wink as he joined the girls.

Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with her friends. She knew the only reason her mom had let her go out was because of Tyler, but she didn't care at the moment. As she danced with Caroline and Elena she felt a muscular torso press up against her. Hands resting on her waist, "Happy Birthday Bon" the silky voice said. _'oh god' _she thought as a shiver went down her spin.

"Thank you Damon. I'm surprised you're here"

He chuckled as his body started moving in time with hers, "My brother was invited by Caroline"

"Oh." she didn't want to sound dissapointed but she thought he was here for her.

"You look stunning" his breath tickled her neck, as his lips hovered over her ear.

"Thank you" she said in a breathy voice

"C'mon let me get you something that's non-alcoholic" with that he gently grabbed her hand and steered towards the bar.

They spent the next five hours talking about everything and nothing. She was surprised by how much he seemed to understand her. There was still a part of her that she was holding back, that scared little girl that was abused for so long. But she pushed those thought away and slowly started to relax.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Between this chapter and the next a month has passed. Damon and Bonnie have been talking and texting that whole month. She still hasn't told him that she's been abused by her mother BUT he knows that she is because he saw how her mother acted after the dance recital.


	5. Unwanted

**A/N: **Thank You for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate it! I know some of you want to know more about Bonnie's relationship with her mother and I had the little bit in last chapter and this chapter. I hope it answers some of your questions, if not do comment and let me know (: ***Warning* This chapter contains abuse read at your own risk **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Unwanted**_

"I know that it's easier to look at death than it is to look at pain, because while death is irrevocable, and the grief will lessen in time, pain is too often merely relentless and irreversible." ― Robert Goolrick

* * *

The house was too quite. Bonnie knew that her mother was home, something was wrong. She called it a sixth sense; knowing when her mother was in a bad mood. Cautiously she made her way into the living room. Seeing her mother in the arm chair with her stoic face always made her heart sink to her stomach.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she cringed at her own voice, it sounded weak and pathetic something her mother hated very much.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" her mother asked in an emotionless tone. "A girlfriend? Someone you're seeing?"

"No.. I don't.. I would tell you if I did. What's this about?"

Her mother stood up and stalked towards her. It took all her will power not to back away in fear. She knew she was going to get it, and it was going to hurt. Whatever it was.

"This. What is this doing in your room?" in her hands was the purple vibrator that Caroline had given her for her birthday a month ago. Mocha hues widened slightly at the sight.

"um..Caroline gave it to me for my Birthday..it was a joke. You know how she is" Bonnie offered as an explanation.

"Yes, I know how Caroline Forbes is. What I want to know is why this was out of the box and on the floor was. It has clearly been used" the disgust audible in her mother's voice

"It must have fallen out or something. I'll throw it away" she said as she extended her hand to take it from her.

"You think I'm that stupid? Do I look like someone who is stupid?"

"No….i.. I was just offering" the yelling, it was starting and it was escalating quickly this time. She was going to kill Caroline if her feet made it out alive.

"Mom, I'm sorry ok. She just said that at my age I should already know what its like to have.. have.. an orgasm.." Bonnie couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother, this was quickly tuning into a very uncomfortable conversation.

She didn't see it coming. The only thing that registered in her mind was the sting. Her cheek was on fire and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Her own hand went up defensively to cover up her cheek. "I'm sorry ok, I said I would throw it away"

"You think sorry is going to cut it! Sorry it just a word with no meaning! You are a disgrace of a daughter! I thought I taught you better than to do stuff like this!" her mother yelled as she backed her up into the wall. Anger danced like flames in her eyes.

"What else are you hiding? A tattoo? Piercings I don't know about?! Tell me god damn it!" another slap. "You're weak!" she yelled, pulling Bonnie up by her hair.

"Mom! I'm sorry! Please" she begged as tears now streamed down her face.

"Sorry won't cut it!" half pulling, half yanking Bonnie by the hair she led them down the hall and towards the dance room.

"En pointe!" she yelled as she threw Bonnie onto the ground. "Hurry and put those damn shoes on"

With shakes hands she managed to put the pointe shoes on, standing up on shaky legs. As soon as she stood up, she faced the mirror and stood en pointe.

"You will stay like that till I come back. If you must, you may dance. But do not break from pointe.. or it will go much worse for you"

Bonnie cringed as the door was slammed shut. She took in a deep breath and kept the position for ten minutes. It was her punishment for making her mom so angry. Her mother's words weighed her down like a ton of bricks. Thirty minutes and she had danced to Vivaldi twice. Her toes started aching, her leg muscles were slowly starting to burn. An hour later and her mother finally came into the room.

"I see you're doing well…" she offered as she changed the song that was playing over the speakers.

"You will do Act II of Swan Lake on pointe."

"But..its not all supposed to be on pointe.."

"Do you need to be hit again? I said do it!"

The familiar music started and so did her dancing. Spin. 'Don't think about the pain' Spin. 'Don't think about it' Spin. 'Don't think about it'. As the song finally came to an end she gave a sigh of rifle, knowing that it was finally over.

"Do it again"

Bonnie bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something that would get her into even more trouble

Her dark hues locked into the crimson that now stained the pale pink shoes. Her feet were bleeding, it was nothing new of course but it hadn't happened in a long time.

"That leg needs to be higher"

Bonnie sighed as she strained to lift her leg higher. She began to rise on her toes, and she did not miss the blood that stained the wood of the floor. Her muscles felt like they were ripping themselves apart. She had lost count of how long she had been en pointe. A couple of hours maybe, a couple hours too many.

"Can we stop? I'm exhausted and my toes are bleeding"

"Do you think I care? Do as I say and you will be able to take care of your feet faster"

Her toes have gone completely numb and felt frozen with inexplicable cold. Her calves still burn in a constant cramp.

She wanted nothing more than to stop. Needed it more than her next breath.

"That brisé was horrendous, do it again!"

Bonnie lifted up into the air and and soon as her feet touched the wooden floor her legs gave out. She collapsed onto the floor with a cry of pain. Something had to be broken, she was sure of it. If not broken then torn. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get up. Each attempt only ended up with her on the ground. Her mothers footsteps echoed around the room before the slamming of the door made her cringe slightly, she had disappointed her mother and herself. Time passed, as she lay on the floor, she didn't know how long she was there. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to get up, limping towards her room. Her room was a mess, thing were thrown all over the place, like someone had been looking for something. "So that's what she had been doing" she thought to herself as she managed to get half on her body onto the bed. Sleep didn't come that night, only pain and fear came.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when her mothers nagging and yelling started up again.

"Get your ass up Bonnie!" her mother yelled as she walked into the room.

Bonnie groaned in annoyance and exhaustion as she roll onto her back.

"Yes...?"

"I have made my mind up. I don't want you in this house anymore. You're a disgrace that no man will ever want. When I get back all your crap better be gone" she said as she turned on her heels and walked out if the room

"wait! mom wait!" Bonnie said as she sat up

"What?"

"What about my school? Who's going to pay for my school?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm done paying for your school when you don't do what I tell you! You could have done so much better on those solos! Don't bother me with your whining when you can't pay for school"

"It's my last year and the middle of the school year, scholarships aren't handed out in the middle of the year"

"Tell it to someone who cares" she said before slamming the door shut

Bonnie started hyperventilating as tears started blurring her vision. Her whole life revolved around dancing, she was a full time student and couldn't get a part time job. She broke down into sobs as the pain, guilt, anger, and loneliness finally got to her.


	6. Unwanted Part 2

**A/N: **I'm back! And yes before anyone freaks out I changed my name because the other one was well... old. lol Anyways I'm glad I've gotten so many people to read this fic and thank you all for the reviews and questions! (: and YES I had to throw in that Bamon scene because it was too cute and my feels couldn't take it **Give th Authors Note at the bottom a read! **

**Big thanks too: **Leni18 for commenting on all of my chapters and well everyone else who has followed and favorited this story! *hugs to all*

* * *

_**Unwanted Part 2 **_

* * *

It was barely six o'clock when Bonnie woke up. She had fallen asleep after she had cried herself dry. She made her way down the fall to the kitchen for some Tylenol. On the kitchen counter top was a note. '_You and your shit better be gone by the time I get back'_ Her head bounded even more as she re-read the note. Picking up the kitchen phone she called Caroline.

"Hello?" the blonde said after the third ring

"Care.."

"Bonnie what's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?" she asked, as she heard her friend's voice over the speaker. She sounded tired both mentally and physically.

"I'm at home… but… I need you to pick me up"

"Gosh I wish I could but my mom and I are headed to Jersey right now. Some friend of hers is going to have a wedding"

"Oh.. um..that's fine ill call Elena"

"I know Tyler and Matt are not busy, maybe you could call them?"

"I kind of wanted you or Elena here…."

"OK. Give me at least an hour; ill see what I can do"

"Ok. Thanks Care" with that she hung up the phone tiring hard not to break down in tears again. After taking the Tylenol she went up to her room and started gathering her things.

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door. "Bonnie it's me, open up"

The brunette opened the door with a small smile, "Thanks for being here"

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she closed the door behind herself. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. I have…. My mom kicked me out; she wants me gone by the time she gets back"

"Why the hell did that bitch kick you out?!"

"She found the vibrator you gave me for my birthday…"

"Ugh! Seriously!?"

"Yeah, can I stay at your town house? If your parents don't use it that is"

"Yes of course you can! You can stay at the house if you want, unless you want your own place."

"I think I'd be better off at your town house, I don't want to randomly bust into your lives"

"That's fine. I'll tell my mom. You can have my key"

"Thanks. Can you help me get my stuff into your car?"

The blonde nodded as she followed her friend down the hall to her room, "What are you taking with you?"

"Just my clothes, shoes, books, make up. I'm leaving my bed and everything else here, things that I don't need and remind me of her"

Caroline nodded, "Ok, I'll take those" she said as she grabbed two bags full of clothing

Three hours later they had finally moved all of Bonnie's things into the town house.

"Here you go, it's all yours" the blonde said as she handed her the key

"Thanks, so I guess we have to tell everyone that I moved in here" the brunette said as she took the key

"You don't have to tell anyone anything. I'll tell my parents the basics and that will be it. I won't tell a soul why you moved in here"

Bonnie felt her eyes tear up. "This is why I love you Caroline" she said as she hugged the perky blonde

"I Love you too Bonnie"

"I should get going my mom should be home by now. See you tomorrow?

"Ok. No…. I'm going to take tomorrow off; I can't go back just yet"

"What do you want me to tell Damon?"

Bonnie felt a blush creep over her cheeks, "Nothing… ill text him tomorrow morning"

"Sleep well" Caroline said as she closed the door.

After locking the door Bonnie made her way to her new room and changed into spanxs and a tank top. She sat down on her bed and opened the new text she had from Damon

_'Bonjour little bird. How are you?'_

_'I've been better. How are you?'_

_'Want to talk about it?'_

_'No, not really. But I moved into Caroline's town house'_

_'Oh, really? How it is?'_

_'Lonely to be honest'_

_'Give me twenty minutes'_

Bonnie looked at the text confused. Twenty minutes for what? Her heart began to race. '_Could he really be on his way here?_' she thought?

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Bonnie got up from the bed and made her way to the door. She was both happy and nervous when she was him standing outside.

"Come in" she said, stepping aside to let him in

"How are you, really" Damon asked as she walked in

"Like I said I've been better" her hazel eyes took in his features. 'Damn he looked good in anything'

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you" he said with a polite smile as he walked with her to the couch

He turned the TV on and put it on America's Next Top Model; knowing she had a guilty pleasure for it. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, knowing that whatever it was she had gone through she needed company at the moment and talking could wait.

"Thank you" Bonnie said in a sleep voice. It was one in the morning and she hadn't had a good nights sleep for a while. If it wasn't her mom's yelling it was long nights of ballet practice.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep" Damon whispered in her ear before picking her petite body in his arms and carrying her to her room. Gently setting her down on the bed, he covered her up with a blanket and lay down next to her.

The smell of bacon and pancakes woke her up the next morning. Looking over at the clock she saw it was going to be seven. Quickly she shot out of bed, before the events form the night before came rushing to her. With a sigh she went to take care of her needs in the bathroom, before making her way to the kitchen.

"uh…morning?" she said as she took a seat on the bar stool, "Why are you still here?"

"Thought id make you breakfast. How did you sleep?" Damon asked as he flipped the pancakes over

"Great, actually it was the best sleep I've gotten in a while"

"That's good to hear. I should get going, I just wanted to make sure you ate" he said as he placed fruit on top of the pancakes.

"You don't have to but thank you" she said with a smile

"Bon appetite" a smile showed on his features as she placed the plate in front of her. "Now I should get going. Text me if you need anything"

"Really? Vampire pancakes?" she tired sounding annoyed but she couldn't help the smile that showed. "I will don't worry"

Damon gently kissed her cheek before excusing himself.

Bonnie quickly went to grab her phone form the room; she typed a quick text to Caroline and Elena

_'He made me breakfast' _she sent along with w picture of her fanged pancakes.

Damon drove back to his apartment and got ready for another day of work. He deeply cared for Bonnie and was very glad that she had finally left her mom. But he needed to see what she wanted out of the relationship they had. He was going to make her a deal. He only hoped she would say yes.

* * *

**A/N 2:** For all you TVD book readers I just HAD to put in that nickname! Also for those of you wondering yes Caroline'a family has a town house and no the don't live there it's for parties, friends and relatives to stay at. And also another note is that Bonnie and her mom are wealthy because her mom did say she wouldn't be paying her school anymore. Just throwing that out there incase anyone was wondering.


	7. Deal

**A/N:** For some reason I'm not feeling this chapter... but this is what I got. To clear things up this is set about two months after the last chapter. It's towards the end of the semester, so it's somewhere in April. **Thank you so much to Leni18 and voicegirl for the comments and questions! I hope to have some answers later on (: and also thank you to all of those who have Followed and Favorited my story, it means a lot 3 (: **

**PS For those of you who have read One Day You Will and are waiting on an update you will get it soon... **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Deal_**

"Don't be afraid. You are never really alone. Just be yourself. You don't ever have to pretend you are someone else. If you try to do that, then you don't have anything to give the world. Accept and give your gifts with love."

* * *

"I can't Caroline, I can't" Bonnie said for the hundredth time.

"Fine then here, take it" Elena said as she took the check from Caroline and handed it to Bonnie

"No! I feel guilty! I'm already staying in your town house. I can't take money from you"

"We're helping you! You need it!"

"I already got a part time job"

"UGH!" the blonde said, completely frustrated.

"There's that blonde friend of yours, Stefan." Damon teased as him and his brother walked towards the office where the trio of girls was at

"Your girl is also there" he said as he elbowed him

"Ladies," Damon said in his ever charming voice

"Stefan! hi..." the blonde said with a grin, "how are you?"

"I'm doing great, how are you doing?"

"Ok. Except Bonnie-"

"Shut up! If you say anything you will be sorry" the brunette said as she glared at her friend

"I have to go anyways" with that she grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. Working at the coffee shop that was around the corner was not what she had in mind but she got money and that's all that mattered.

"Was it something I said?" asked Stefan. He had come to like Bonnie, and was very glad she seemed to be changing his brother for the better.

"No. She can't pay this semester because her mother disowned her when she kicked her out"

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked, "How could you"

"Oh come on! Damon is practically her boyfriend. I bet bet he has no clue why she moved in to the house"

Damon looked at the blonde with confusion. She was right, he had no idea why Bonnie had left her mother. Every time he tried to ask, she would change the subject. With anyone else he would have kept pushing till he got an answer but not with Bonnie. He cared too much about her to do that.

"See, he has not clue. I was trying to give her the check so she could pay. But she said she got a job" the blonde sighed as she plopped down onto the bench outside the office.

"It's ok Care. She'll come around" Stefan said as he sat down next to her.

"Give me the check" Damon said as he held out his hand

"Good luck" she said as she have it to him.

Thirty minutes later Damon came out of the office, "It's done"

"Done?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie's on her break, we should go see her" Elena offered as she looked at her phone.

"Great idea! Let's go!" the blonde said as she pulled Stefan behind her.

Bonnie sighed as she took her apron off as she made her way to a table. Sitting down she took her phone out and began scrolling through Instagram.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena said cheerfully as she sat across from the brunette.

"Hey Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Bring you great news"

"Actually that's Damon's job /not/ yours" the blonde said, Stefan at her side.

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"What is going on guys?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her friends

Damon cleared his throat, causing Bonnie to look at him. "Elena said you were on your break, so I came by wanting to know if you would do to dinner with me tonight at 7"

Bonnie was momentarily stunned. "uh.. yeah I'd like that. Where at?"

"It's a surprise. But dress nice" Damon gave her his famous lopsided smile before excusing himself.

"Bye," the brunette called after him.

"Oh. my. god! He just asked you on a date!" Caroline squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. I know, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you guys later"

"Bye Bon! Have fun on your date!" Elena called out as she headed for the door, Caroline and Stefan behind her.

"Stefan. Take care of her" the brunette said as her gaze fell on the intertwined hands, before giving the younger Salvatore a serious look.

Stefan chuckled and gave her a smile, "Don't worry Bonnie. I will"

Bonnie waved back at him before putting her apron back on and walking behind the counter again. She had two more hours till her shift was over and she couldn't help the nervous butterflies that fluttered in the out of her stomach. Damon had asked her on a date and she couldn't believe she had said yes. _'I hope I have enough time to get ready'_ she thought to herself as she tried to get lost in her work.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . ._


	8. Deal Part 2

**A/N: **I'm back! Terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to update the fic but I have been busy with school and I didn't have any actual time to write anything. Like I said in the last Author's Note I wasn't feeling that chapter at all. I did re-read it and I could tell that I just posted it to please you guys and I'm sorry if it sucked! Anyways I hope this chapter doesn't suck and if you have any questions do comment or follow my Author's account on Twitter OTPTillTheEnd (:

**PS**. Authors Note part 2 at the bottom! And also hopefully I will be able to get my muse back for One Day You will. Sorry about that to those of you who have been reading it.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Deal Part 2**_

"Don't be afraid. You are never really alone. Just be yourself. You don't ever have to pretend you are someone else. If you try to do that, then you don't have anything to give the world. Accept and give your gifts with love."

* * *

Three hours later Bonnie found herself staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her heart was pounding in her chest; _calm down Bennett… you can do this. _She thought to herself as her hand reached for her purse and phone.

As she made her was down the hall the doorbell chimed, "Coming!" she called out as she turned off a few lights before opening the door.

Before her stood Damon Salvatore dressed in a tailored black suite with a crisp white dress shirt underneath. The top three buttons undone as if he was too lazy to finish the job. His hair was cut shorter and was also a mess in the front. The short haircut making him look younger yet ten times more attractive. His blue eyes piercing through her as he held out a single rose.

"Hi!..um..sorry..uh..we should get going" she said, stumbling over her words as she closed the door and locked it.

A smile lit up her face as she took the rose from him, "You didn't have to"

"But I wanted to," he simply said as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her to his car.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked once they pulled into traffic.

"There's a new Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue that just opened. I hope you like Italian"

"I love Italian… if it's the restaurant I'm thinking about. Reservation were made even before it opened"

All Damon gave her was a knowing look as he drove. They rode in comfortable silence, Bonnie being too nervous to want to talk. Her hazel eyes taking in the night as they drove.

"Mr. Salvatore, glad you could finally join us" One of the valet said as he took the keys.

"So am I, Richard" Damon said as he guided Bonnie through the doors.

_He knows the valet….meaning… we don't need to wait with all these people. _The brunette thought to herself as her eyes took in the couples who were waiting to be seated. They all looked like they were either in business or politics or both.

"You're nervous" the low whisper tickled her skin

"No.." she whispered back, thankfully she was saved from any further explanation as the hostess lead them to a table for two near one the large floor to ceiling windows.

"Wow…" Bonnie said slightly speechless as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it, im guessing you'll like the food even more"

"Hello, I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I get you started with some wine?" a tall model like blonde said as she looked at Damon, not paying any attention to Bonnie.

"Red wine. Do tell the chef that Damon is here"

The blonde gave him a nod and a flirty smile before leaving the pair alone.

"Do you know everyone in the city?"

"Not everyone…" a smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her. The way he looked at her made Bonnie squirm slightly in her seat.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine. Pouring the dark red liquid into two glasses she smiled before leaving.

Bonnie took a sip of the wine, surprised that it wasn't as bitter as she thought it would be.

"I have a feeling you have some questions for me"

"Yes, why did you ask me out?"

Damon placed his forearms on the table and leaned in slightly, "Bonnie…you have captivated me in a way no other woman has… I can see great potential in you… but I have to know that you are ready" he spoke in a low voice, only for her to hear.

He straightened himself as he took a sip of the wine.

Bonnie gave him a confused look, her mind racing. She had no clue what his words meant. Then it hit her. Something Caroline had mentioned when they first met him. Something that her friend didn't go into detail about, but Bonnie took it into her own hands and researched it. _He has to be a Dom. _

A small gasp passed her parted lips as she looked at him. Damon Salvatore was a Dominant. Holy Shit.

"You're a Dom" she somehow managed to say just before the waitress arrived with their plates.

"The Chef said you would both enjoy this" The blonde said as she placed the plates in front of them before refiling their drinks.

Damon cleared his throat, nonchalantly signaling for her to leave. Just as quickly as she came she left.

"You were saying"

"You're a Dom… you like controlling women in the bedroom…right?" How could she have just said that?! Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as the unfolded the cloth napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Yes, I am and I do enjoy it very much" the amusement was evident in his voice as he mimicked her movements.

"With you it would be different. I can see the potential you have at being a confident, sexy, independent woman. That is all I would want you to become"

Bonnie blinked at him. Did he really think she could become that? The only way she felt remotely confident was when she was on stage dancing. That had been before her mom had decided to take over her dancing career and turn into an abusive monster.

"That's every woman's dream.." she said before taking a bite of her dish in front of her.

"Is that as yes?" Raising a brow at her for a moment before taking a bit of his own food.

She used the fact that her mouth was currently full of food to think about what he had just offered. She might still be a virgin but she did know what being a Dom entitled. Could she really give herself willingly to him in all ways? She didn't even _know _what he liked and or wanted form her. There was something about him that she trusted. Caroline had told her that he cared about her, even before this date he had been far too nice to her. Making her breakfast and being there for her. In all honesty she felt safe in his arms.

Swallowing her food she took a sip of the wine before answering him.

"Yes… I accept your offer. And before you say anything I know what you being a Dom entitles you don't have to explain it to me"

His blue eyes turned a dark intense shade of blue, a smile tugging at his lips as he brought the cloth napkin to them. "Good. I will make a general outline and give it to you so you can read it over. You can make your decision after you have finished with your midterms"

Midterms. Right. It was already April and the end of the semester was coming fast. The first week of April was Midterms before they would cram more information into them. Then as the middle of June rolled around they would take their finals before graduation rolled around.

"Alright. Sounds fair enough"

After having that conversation out of the way they talked about everything and anything. Both just as unwilling to talk about their families, Damon only talked about Stefan, while Bonnie only mentioned her mother once.

As the night finally came to an end they had finished their meal and he drove her back to Caroline's Town house.

"Thank you for a lovely night, Damon, really" Bonnie said as she stood by the door.

"You're quite welcome, Bon" A smirk lit up his features as he saw her blush at the nickname. He knew only her two best friends used it but he didn't get any protest from her.

"Goodnight," She said as she turned to unlock the door.

"Bonnie.."

A shiver ran down her spine. His voice was low, almost dangerous. Turning to face him she felt heat spread throughout her lower abdomen. His eyes had darkened, his whole demeanor had changed. So this is what Damon the Dominant looked like. Dear god it should be illegal.

Without giving her a single warning he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard. His tongue finding entrance into her mouth easily. Removing his hands from her face he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Using his body to press her against the wooden door.

A moan escaped her as she felt him pin her to the door. The kiss was making her dizzy, no one had ever kissed her like this. It was hungry, full of passion and dominance but yet his lips were somehow to gentle on hers.

He pulled back slowly before letting her hands go and taking a step back. Seeing her with kiss swollen lips, panting against the door, made him want to take her right then and there but he had to wait. Wait for her to know what he wanted. He didn't want to rush anything with her, but his desire for her was growing the more time they spent together.

Bonnie watched him as she tried to control her breathing. She watched the internal struggle in his eyes before he kissed her cheek softly and turned around, heading for his car.

Somehow she managed to open the door and walk in. She had agreed to it. Now she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. If that's how he looked and kissed while he was in the bedroom she would be a mess before anything truly happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so long! I just realized how long it is! I'm not sure why people are comparing this fic to the Black Swan… but they are lol I have actually never see the movie. I remember seeing the trailer and when I saw her eyes turn red I was like "nope not going to go see that" I hate scary movies and it looked scary to me so that's why I haven't seen it. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! (:

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . ._


	9. Agreement

**A/N:** I've been distracted by social media and the fact that I had two months off from school! But I'm back! It's been so long since I was on here that all of my documents got deleted, I noticed a few typos in some chapters but I can't fix them because I don't have the document anymore. *sobs* Anyways hope you guys like it; DO leave any questions you might _have._ This chapter will be two or three parts. If you have twitter follow me **OTPTillTheEnd,** it's my Author's Account –I'm always on there- I'm also on Tumblr (**otptilltheendedits**) as the name suggests I do make OTP edits!

**PS.** The cover art is mine!

_**Chapter: 6 Agreement **_

"Pleasure does not exist without pain. Pain and pleasure are the same emotion " – Marquis de Sade

* * *

After the date with Damon, Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or him or the possibilities that lay in his bedroom. Unfortunately those had to wait. As Monday rolled around so did midterms. Caroline and Elena where running around with their heads cut off (figuratively of course) trying to study for English and Bio which were going to be on the _same day. _Just like any other semester if they failed they didn't pass. Only this time, if they didn't pass they wasted thousands of dollars and four years of their life.

"Bon! Help us study for Bio, yeah?" Elena asked as they sat in English.

"I can't. I have auditions remember?" The brunette replied as she gathered her things and stood up.

"Stefan can help you study." Caroline replied to Elena before turning to Bonnie. "Is it for the show?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I don't want to see you guys make out again!"

Bonnie raised a brow at the blonde, "Make out? Are you guys a thing? Since when?!" Suddenly she felt left out, as if she didn't share anything in common with her two best friends anymore. Elena was studying to be a doctor and was going to go off to medical school after she graduated. Caroline was studying Journalism, but also had an interest in fashion. After graduation she was going to do an internship at Runway magazine. Connections had gotten her the position.

"I have to go. I'm late" Bonnie replied as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Bye! Good luck!" her two best friends called out.

As she walked down the hall towards the theater she realized that Damon hadn't sent whatever outline he was going to give her. Pursing her lips she tried to not think too much about it, after all midterms were this week, students along with teachers were both stressing.

As she walked into the theater she let out a sigh of relief. Everyone here was an equal. The minute they walked through the doors, any and all mistakes or stereotypes vanished. Dropping her things on the front row of theater seats, she pulled off her jeans and top leaving her in a black sports bra and spanx.

Bonnie said hi to Kathleen as they both made their way onto the sage. Now they were all dancers, dancing for a role they wanted. It wasn't about money or who they knew; it was all about how well they could dance.

_Four Days Later:_

Friday. The past four days had gone by in a blur of exams, late night cramming sessions, countless hours of dancing, and many cups of coffee. The scary thing was that these were only _midterms. _Yet everyone in the graduating class was acting as if it was life or death. Finals would be even worse. Bonnie sighed as she came out of the theaters side doors. All the dancers had been here since seven in the morning, some had even slept in the theater. Classes were letting out and the voices echoed around her as she made her way down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out, Stefan next to her and it looked like Tyler and Matt were also there. Bonnie had to smile, thankful that her friends had showed up.

"Hey guys!" she beamed at them as she made her way to the group. "Where's Elena?"

"She's still taking her Bio midterm" Matt replied as he put his phone in his pocket.

"We are _so _going to a bar once Elena get out" The blonde declared happily. She was always the one planning parties and wanting to go to clubs and bar and get drunk.

Bonnie raised a brow, shaking her head, "Sorry but I can't... I need to see what part I got"

"_After _you are coming with us! To celebrate whatever part you got" The blonde declared, Bonnie knew not to argue when she used that tone with her.

As the hallway slowly emptied out, the only ones that were left were the dancers, around fifty of them. They all looked tired, some where laying on the floor by the wall, other were sitting on the stairs, while others say near the board where the list was going to be posted.

"Damn! Check out that redhead" Tyler mumbled to Matt as they ogled the girls.

"Nah dude, the tall blonde as a fine ass" Matt said, with a smile. Bonnie rolled here eyes and looked over her shoulder, wondering who they were talking about. Great. It just _had _to be _her_. The blonde was Natalia Levine, Russian born. She was the one that had the best chance of getting the lead. All the girls envied her. She was around 5'6, long legs, long blonde hair and blue eyes with full lips. She had hips that were a bit wider than normal, but not so wide that it would prevent her from dancing.

"She's coming! She has the list!" A girl with black jaw length hair came rushing from around a corner further down the hall. As the rest of the dancers heard this, the hall echoed with voices and shoving girls.

"Out of the way!" A middle aged woman replied as she was surrounded by a group of girls who wanted to see who had made it. Once the list was thumb tacked to the board, the rest of the girls and guys flocked to it. The woman pushed her way out of the group of dancers and walked back to her office.

"Scary.." Stefan mumbled as he saw girls pushing and shoving.

"Just wait till someone doesn't get the role" Bonnie commented, sure enough girls started bursting into tears and yelling at another girl.

"Ohmygod! Bonnie congrats!" Kathleen called out, emerging from the group.

"What?" the brunette asked clearly confused.

"You are second for the lead role! They couldn't pick between you and Natalie!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Congrats!" Kathleen said as she hugged Bonnie who was clearly stunned. The thing about this last performance was that getting the lead _was_ a big deal, only the top ten dancers had a chance of getting picked by professional ballet groups. Also to make things fair, no one knew what role they were getting. They all practiced the same choreography for four days, in those four days they were judged by a panel of three professional dancers.

"Thanks," Bonnie mumbled as she saw Natalie give her a glare. Letting the brunette go Kathleen said her goodbyes and left. Bonnie turned around to face her friend.

"ohmygod." she said before breaking out into a smile.

"Congrats!" the blonde threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her. The rest of the boys gathered around them for a group hug.

"Yeah, Bon, congrats." Tyler and Matt said as they awkwardly joined the hug.

"Tyler! You dirty mutt, you! Stop touching my butt!" Bonnie exclaimed as they all separated.

"What? It was kind of in the way!" he replied with a playful grin.

"OK! Time to celebrate!" Caroline exclaimed as they all headed down the hall towards the exit of the school.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . ._

* * *

**A/N: **If you have any questions regarding the story feel free to ask. And yes I had to throw in some crack ship. And I'm also aware that this doesn't sound like graduate school but it is MY version of it so...yeah.


	10. The Contract

**A/N:** I will try to post a new chapter on Fridays, no promises tho since I have another fic I'm working on and I also started school again. (I don't go to school on Fridays so that's my free day, woohoo) anyways, comment any questions you might have and also follow me on twitter for updates on my fics. (**OTPTillTheEnd**)

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Contract _**

Keep your innocence and ignorance aside, and expose yourself to dangerous situations, and understand the deeper secrets of life." ― Michael Bassey Johnson

* * *

Partying was exactly her thing, but Caroline had insisted they go celebrate. Hazel hues looked around the crowed bar Tyler, Matt and Jeremy where all on the dance floor surrounded by girls. Both parties clearly drunk, and had no intention of stopping the alcohol consuming anytime soon. Bonnie squirmed uncomfortably in the booth her Cosmopolitan hardly touched.

"We should go dance" Elena yelled over the music, "Unless you want to stay and watch Caroline and Stefan have sex with their clothes on."

Bonnie glanced to her left where Caroline and Stefan were making out. Shaking her head she followed Elena out of the booth, "I'm gna go home! Midterms start Monday, I need to study"

"Oh come on! Have some fun, if Caroline finds out you left she'll kill you"

"I don't care"

Just as both girls where going to go their separate ways, Elena grabbed Bonnie by the arm, "Oh my god it's Damon and he's headed this way"

Sure enough, Damon was maneuvering his way through the crowd towards them. He was dressed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his hair messy but in styled way.

"Bonnie.." The way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver; his blue eyes seemed even brighter than normal.

"Damon… I was just leaving but Stefan is with Caroline over there" She gave Elena a hug before pointing over her shoulder to where his brother was at.

"I wasn't here for Stefan. I came to give you this" In his hand was an envelope with her name on the front. "I'll take her home" he said to Elena before taking Bonnie's hand and leading her out of the bar.

"How did you know where I was?" the brunette asked as the cool air hit her.

"Caroline text me" Of course she would, it was so Caroline.

"I was going to go home, Midterms start on Monday and I have to study, plus I have to start rehearsing to the show"

"I'll drive you" Damon said as he led her to his car.

"What's in the envelope?" she asked him once he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The Contract, you don't have to read it tonight you can read it whenever you have time. Let me know if you want to make any changes to it after you're done with midterms"

_Right the contract _she thought as she looked out the window. She had done some research on the whole Dom/Sub thing and a lot of the things she had seen online where…. Well… too much. The whole tying up into different positions was not her thing. Nor was using clamps of any sorts. _Wonder what he's into _

"You're quite.. What's on your mind?"

"To be honest.. The contract"

"Don't worry about it. Things can always be negotiated. Well here you are"

Bonnie looked out the window and saw the town house, before she had wanted to leave the bar as fast as she could, now.. she didn't want to leave the car.

"Night Bon-Bon" a smirk tugged as his lips as he said her nickname

"Night Damon" Reluctantly she grabbed the envelope and opened the car door, getting out. The cool night air cooling her heated skin as she walked up to the house and opened it. She didn't look back, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting into the car and kissing him.

Turning on the living room light she kicked her shoes off and padded towards her room. Tossing the envelope on her desk she changed into her pjs and opened her English book, determined to study and Ace the test on Monday.

As she sat down on her desk chair her hazel eyes kept flickering to the envelope. She was curious as to _what _the contract said; closing her text book she pulled the packet of papers from the envelope and took a deep breath. Studying could wait, besides she had two whole days to study.

_This is a binding contract between the Dominant_ and the Submissive_ _

_The Submissive will do everything that is written in Appendix 1-10 which regard the Submissive's overall health and well being_

_**The Submissive will also follow everything written in Appendix's 11-50 regarding sexual activities with the Dominant. _

_The Submissive will be available to the Dominant Friday thru Sunday. Both parties will notify each other if they cannot be available for whatever reason. _

_The Submissive will not speak about any sexual activates with the Dominant during the week. This applies only during school/work hours._

_The Submissive will not speak to anyone about sexual activities with the Dominant._

_The Submissive will be honest with the Dominant in all aspects of her life._

_~The Submissive will partake in the following sexual activities with the Dominant_

_Intercourse_

_Anal Intercourse_

_Oral sex_

_Bondage: use of ties, handcuffs, rope, tape, cable ties, spreader bars etc. _

_Vaginal fisting_

_Anal fisting_

_Spanking_

_Canning _

_Use of hot wax_

_Use of gags, collars, leashes, blindfolds, whips, paddle, riding crop, floggers etc._

_Use of dildos and other sex toys_

_Use of genital claps _

_Suspension_

_**Subject to change based on Submissive's hard and soft limits**_

_Holy shit. _Bonnie thought as she re-read the first page. _Hot wax? Seriously? What have I gotten myself into?_ The next couple of pages went into more detail and each had an appendix with three or more points. This was a legitimate contract. Setting the packet down she dropped her head onto her hands, her head was spinning and hurting at the same time. _This is too much to take in, no wonder he said to wait till exams where over.. _But it was too late, she had already read it, all she wanted to do now was call Damon and talk to him. How she was supposed to study, she had no clue.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . ._


	11. Limits

**A/N:** I'm glad so many of you guys have liked this story; I _think _I have three or four more chapters before I end it. I will have an Epilogue which will just be "Final Goodbye" with possibly a few changes. The next three to four chapters WILL BE mature content, just a warning.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Limits**_

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." ― Ernest Hemingway

* * *

"Once you finish bring it to me and you may leave, you have-"

Bonnie could feel Damon's blue eyes on her as she scurried to find an open seat with a blue book on it.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Bennett." He paused as she sat down, she could have sworn she saw him smirk at her. But maybe it was just her imagination. "Now like I was saying, you have two hours to finish, you may begin now"

With that the classroom fell silent, green hues followed Damon as he made his way to the door and locked it. Tearing her eyes away from him, Bonnie took a deep breath and opened her blue book. The past two days had been a struggle, she tried cramming as much information for English as she could but all that would pop up were the words she had seen on the contract. _This is not good, _she thought as she picked up her pen and began to write.

An hour and a half later, she sighed and closed the book. This was just _one _six page essay, the final would be a lot longer and more stressful. Getting up she noticed Caroline and Elena walking out the door. Grabbing her bag she made her way to the front.

"Thank you, Miss. Bennett" Damon said as he extended his hand out to take the book from her.

The brunette handed the book over and was about to turn to leave when three words stopped her in her tracks.

"See you Friday"

Turning around she looked at him, his blue eyes gazing back at her he felt her skin heat up and only nodded before making her way out of the room.

"Hey! How did you do?" the chipper voice seemed to echo from all around her.

"Uh… don't know. Hope I did well"

"Why were you late? We were getting worried about you. Didn't think you would make it"

"I over slept.. Traffic was bad"

"Well I won't yell at you for leaving early on Friday, Elena told me Damon picked you up" the blonde wiggled her brows at her best friend.

"It wasn't like that… but thanks. I need to go, I have rehearsal till 7 all week."

"We should hang out on the weekend, relax and unwind from all this testing" Elena offered with an eager smile.

"Yeah we should! Sleep over at Bonnie's house!" Caroline exclaimed happily.

"You mean _your _house.. But I can't I have plans…"

Both girls looked at the petite brunette, shock evident in their features, "You have plans?"

"No offense" Caroline quickly added, "But you _never _have plans."

"Yeah I know.. I do, I'm going to visit my mom.." That wasn't a complete lie, she _did _want to go visit her mom but she couldn't bring herself to go just yet. Despite the fact that it had been three or four months, give or take. She didn't have the courage to go see her, _if _she was still living in the same apartment.

"I have to go, I'm already late," giving her friends a quick hug she turned on her heels and headed to the theater. She hadn't signed the contract –there were still things to go over- but she felt like she should start obeying what it said, after all that _was _what Damon wanted.

_Friday_

No matter how many warm showers Bonnie took during the week she could not relax. Her muscles were tense and soar from the countless hours of dancing and her mind was running at full speed, waiting for this day to come. Normally dancing would relax her and clear her mind, but sadly that was not the case this time. Grabbing her gym bag she slung it over her shoulder and made her way down the hall. As she sat down on the couch her phone beeped.

_I'm outside _

Bonnie saw the text was from Damon, she was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath she got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Damon, dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans, his hair messy just the way she liked it.

"Hi." Her voice was breathy as she closed the door behind her.

Damon led her to his car and helped her get in before starting it. "I assume you haven't signed the contract"

"No, I have things I want to discuss"

A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced at her, "I wasn't expecting anything less, Bon-Bon"

The drive to Damon's apartment was silent, Bonnie didn't know what to say and was too excited and nervous to say anything. Damon parked in a parking garage and got out, Bonnie quickly followed only to realize he was opening the door for her.

"Relax, Bonnie, I won't bite unless you let me" A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he led her to the elevator. The brunette felt her skin get heated as the door closed, being so close to him and in such a small space made her bite her lip, not sure what to do.

As the door opened Bonnie couldn't help but let out a small gasp, before her was a very expensive looking loft –at least she thought it was a loft- all the appliances in the kitchen were modern, even the furniture was modern. The windows had a good view of the city skyline.

"Do you want something to drink?" Damon asked, as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Um.. wine I guess" Dropping her gym bag by the couch she looked around, finding herself being drawn to the grand piano.

"Do you play?" she asked as her fingers traced the sleek black top.

"Stefan plays better than I do," he set her wine glass on top of the piano and took a sip of his bourbon.

"So, the contract" Bonnie didn't want to talk about it but she couldn't run away from it forever.

"Right to the point, do you have it?"

"Yeah it's in my bag" Taking a sip of her wine she made her way to the kitchen bar. Sitting down on a stool she waited for him.

"Alright, what don't you like? You read it already, right?" Damon asked as he sat next to her, the contract between them.

"Yes, I did. No clamps, no wax, no fisting, no suspension, no gags, no whips" She paused before looked at him.

Damon's lips were pressed into a thin line before he took out a pen and crossed out everything she had said. "Anything else?"

"No tape, no cable ties, no paddles and what's canning?" Bonnie asked before taking a bigger sip of the red wine.

Damon nodded once more as he crossed things out, "No canning. Is that it?"

"Yes. That's it."

"I'm assuming you're not a virgin.." why he was just asking this he didn't know, if she was a virgin it wouldn't work. He would drive her back home and tell her never to contact him again. In what he did, virgins were a big _No _at least to him they were.

"No, I'm not. I dated Jeremy back in high school"

"Jeremy Gilbert? Does your mother know?"

"No she doesn't..She'd kill me if she ever knew" It was true; her mother could do postal if she knew she lost her virginity, especially to Jeremy. Her mother loved Elena but she hated Jeremey because of his decisions as a freshman, his stoner phase was all her mother could see.

"If that is all and you are willing to do this then you may sign" With that he slid the packet of papers over to her and handed her his pen.

Not thinking twice Bonnie grabbed the pen and started signing and initialing wherever it required. Setting the pen down she turned to the man next to her. "Ok.."

Damon's eyes darkened and he slowly stood up, his index and thumb gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You're mine now, Bonnie Bennett and I will turn you into the woman I know you can be" he felt her shiver at his words. He didn't give her time to respond before he crushed his lips against hers. He was surprised she returned the kiss with equal hunger. Biting her bottom lip, he brought the kiss to a stop, both of them breathing hard. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand and walking down the hall.

Bonnie's head was swimming, all she could do was take his hand and follow him, her whole body was on fire and her lower regions were throbbing. As they walked down the hall she noticed a room that was beyond messy, _could that he his room_? She thought before they came to a stop in front of a closed door. "That's Stefan's room"

"Wait.. He's here?!" The shock in her eye evident.

"No, he's with Caroline, he isn't allowed back in here till 11 sometimes 12"

"So he knows what you do?"

"He's nosey. He figured it out a couple years ago. But it's none of his business" Before Bonnie could ask any more questions, he unlocked the door and turned the light on.

"Welcome to my dungeon" Damon said with light chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely new reviews! Any questions or comments just leave them in them as a Review/Comment, I promise to get to all the ones I can (:

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . _


	12. Yes, Sir

***Warning Contains Mature Sexual Content. Read at your own risk* **

**A/N:** This is a new style I'm trying where I mix both points of view into it. If you don't like it do tell me. I might try just one point of view in the next chapter. I'm only trying both points of view for the BDSM parts, maybe, maybe not.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Yes, Sir**_

Posses. Have. Hold. Enjoy. Control. Dominate. Pick your verb, I intend to explore so very many of them.

* * *

Bonnie raised a brow at Damon's words. "Your dungeon?"

Damon shrugged, a smile curling at his lips, "It's what Stefan calls it. It's honestly just a room"

Hazel hues looked around as Damon closed the door behind her. Surprisingly enough it _really _was just another bedroom. There was a large king sized bed in front of her, a dresser drawer was against the opposite wall while another one was near the door. The carpet looked clean and soft, there was a bathroom to her left and what looked like a closet.

"Is that a closet?" she asked, pointing to the doors inside the bathroom.

"Yes, it is. You don't open those doors tho, only I do"

"Where will I sleep? I'm assuming I'll be sleeping here because the contract said I would be here Friday thru Sunday" her hand ran across the soft duvet of the bed before she looked at him.

"You will be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Normally you would sleep across the hall from my room… I haven't quite decided yet" Damon was one to always follow with that he said, for this most part, but with Bonnie it was different. She wasn't just his Sub, she was a flower that needed to be attended to. His main goal was to help her grow into herself, to be able to talk about things and be certain in who she was.

"Normally?" she asked, with a raised brow.

"That will be discussed later.."

Her heart was beating faster as she felt her skin get hotter –if that was even possible- slowly she bit onto her plump bottom lip and looked at him under her lashes. _Oh god, what if I looked stupid? What am I doing? _

Damon clenched his jaw as he saw her bit her lip. Damn.. she wasn't even trying to be sexy and seductive yet she was achieving it one hundred percent. Stepping into her personal space, he placed a hand on her waist while the over tilted her chin up. "Do you want to play, Bon-Bon?" his tone low, almost a whisper.

His words caused her to gasp, releasing her lip from between her teeth. "Yes," she replied as she looked into his intense blue eyes.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir"

A satisfied smirk curled at his lips as he stepped back. "Good girl. Now, you will come in here and you will be naked before I come in. You will not be ashamed of your body, you will learn to love it. Your safety words will be something you can easily remember." he said before motioning with his hand to her body, "Strip"

Bonnie swallowed hard as she listened to his words. His voice was that low tone that made her get all hot and bothered. Doing what he asked, she quickly got out of her jeans and tank top, before taking off her bra and panties.

"Do you have a high pain tolerance?" his eyes ranked down her body as he spoke. God how he wanted to just take her.

"Yes…"

Nodding Damon moved to the cabinet near the door, "Safety words?"

"uhhh…. Pink?"

"Pink will be the one that means you can't take anymore and yellow will mean you are reaching your limit. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Bonnie said as she fiddled with her hand, "Yes, Sir"

"Give me your hands"

The brunette, held out her hands to him, only to have a pair of cold metal handcuffs close around her wrists.

"Do you know what a spreader bar is?" he asked, as he closed the cuffs around her wrists.

"It separates things?" She had no clue what it was for or what it looked like but the name said it all.

"Very good. Kneel on the bed, facing the wall"

Watching him go into the bathroom and open the two doors she bit her lip before carefully getting onto the bed. Kneeling facing the wall she waited for him to be back, her hands resting on her thighs.

"I'm going to tie your hair back" Damon said as he set the bar behind her and quickly tied her dark locks into a ponytail. "Lift up a little"

Bonnie carefully moved her weight onto her knees as something cold and smooth was attached to her ankles. Everything in her body was telling her to look back and see what it was, but she tired her hardest not too.

Damon attached the leather cuffs on the bar to her ankles, causing her legs to spread apart.

"You didn't look back, that's bonus points for you" his breath tickled her neck as she leaned back against him. As she leaned back she felt his muscular chest against her back. _He's shirtless _she noted as she felt one of his hands slid between her legs.

"mmm… your so wet for me, baby girl" he said as he nipped at her neck before pulling back. "Lay on your stomach, hands underneath you"

Bonnie was momentarily confused but did as he asked. Lying on the bed with her cuffed hands underneath her was very awkward, what he wanted to do she had no idea. She felt the bed dip as he moved to her side. His arms went under her torso as he positioned her how he wanted. Hearing a click she tried to move but couldn't. Her ass was in the air, both legs held in place by the metal bar and her cuffed hands were attached to the middle of it. Meaning she could not close her legs or move her arms what so ever.

"Perfect," his hand caressed her ass before sliding down her back. "You will be vocal with me, understand?"

"Yes, sir" she mumbled as she tilted her head to one side, her cheek pressed against the soft duvet.

"You're very responsive," Damon mumbled as his fingers teased her wet folds. Without letting her know he let his hand drop onto her left cheek, as he slid two fingers into her heat.

Bonnie moaned and gasped at the sudden action, she had no time to recover or respond as he spanked her again, his fingers thrusting deep into her. He kept spanking her ass and thrusting his fingers into her over and over. "Fuck!" she moaned out, as her breathing came in short gasps. This was utterly confusing, she was turned on yet it hurt, how could that be? Before she could think of anything else a loud moan emitted from her lips as her walls clamped around his fingers.

As soon as Bonnie came, he stopped spanking her. Instead he kept moving his fingers in and out of her, before slipping in a third finger. He felt her squirm and her moaning become louder, he knew from experience that she was overly stimulated, it wouldn't hurt her; only push her into another orgasm.

The brunette was slowly coming down from her high when she felt a third finger slip into her heat, "Oh god! No!" she moaned out, biting her lip as his fingers thrusting deep and hard into her. A few seconds later a loud moan/groan ripped from her throat as she came hard on his fingers. Panting and gasping for air, her legs trembled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not done with you yet," his words harsh against her ear. Feeling he bed dip once more she took deep breaths, her heart still pounding in her chest and ears.

Getting off the bed Damon watched her as he took off his pants and boxers; he had already taken off his shoes when he had gone to get the spreader bar. Opening the night stand table he grabbed a condom and rolled it on before resuming his position behind her.

"You're still wet for me Bon, such a good girl," He gasped softly as he teased her folds with his hard erection.

Bonnie squirmed as best as she could feeling his erection tease her, her breathing was labored as she bit her lip. Oh how she wanted him inside her, never had she thought it would be possible to want someone so bad. Her hazel eyes squeezed shut as a small scream emitted from her. Burying her face in the bed, she tried to push back against him, wanting to meet him thrust for thrust.

He hadn't said anything as he slammed into her wetness in one smooth motion, he groaned feeling her walls quiver. Clenching his jaw he held onto her hips and began slamming into her at a relentless pace. Every time she moaned he growled and kept slamming into her, "Such a good girl" his voice was strained as he tried his best to hold back his release.

Pulling on the cuffs that held her wrists in place she kept moaning and groaning, her orgasm nearing fast. As she heard him call her 'good girl' she screamed as her release hit her hard.

Feeling her walls grip him in a vice like grip he let out a groan from within his chest as he released along with her. Collapsing next her he panted a few times before un-cuffing Bonnie and holding her to his chest. Gently rubbing her back he took the condom off and picked her up, getting off the bed. He kissed her forehead as he carried her to his room. This wasn't a normal Dom/Sub situation for him, he knew that one of them would get hurt if not both, but he needed to do this for her, he needed her to be confident. Laying her on his bed he grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on before grabbing a t-shirt and putting it on her, "Go to sleep, Bon-Bon…You're safe" he whispered in her ears as he got in next to her. Pulling her to his chest once more he caressed her hair that was now out of the ponytail and watched her drift off to sleep.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . ._


	13. The Day After

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you so much for the amazing comment y'all have been leaving. *hugs* I can't thank you guys enough! Anyways three things to look forward to 1) A fight 2) Bonnie's mom comes back and 3) More Bamon sex! Woohoo! (; Obviously not in that order but STILL! Read and Review

**PS.** I should have said that the contract is one Damon would use with his other sub's meaning not everything thats written in the contract is going to happen, also I don't want to have too much sex because I don't know how you guys will react. And also like the different types of sex, again I don't know how you guys will react; I'm tying to play it safe here.

**Leni18-** He only asked about pain tolerance because it is something standard he would ask his other subs. And I hope this chapter answers some of your other questions.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Day After**_

"Morning is wonderful. Its only drawback is that it comes at such an inconvenient time of day."

* * *

Sun shone through the small spaces where the curtains didn't cover the windows. The rays streaming in like shards of glass. Bonnie stirred as a sleepy sigh emitted from her lips, stretching out she noticed the space next to her was empty, as she looked down at the over-sized shirt she was wearing the last nights events came rushing to her. _Was that the reason I slept so well? _She thought as a light blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Morning, sunshine" Damon's voice invaded her thoughts. Looking up she noticed he was in sweatpants and had not shirt on, he was also carrying a tray of… food?

"Breakfast in bed" He placed the tray in the middle before taking a seat on his side of the bed, "How did you sleep?"

"Are pancakes going to be our thing?" Bonnie asked as she looked down at the tray containing two plates of pancakes, two glasses of orange juice and a small bowl of cut up fruit.

"Maybe," he smirked before taking a glass of orange juice and taking a sip, "About last night, we have to talk about it"

Those dreaded words, _we have to talk _those words never amounted to anything good. _He's regretting it, he doesn't want me, I did something wrong. _"I'll leave and won't tell anyone what we did."

"Bonnie you don't understand-"

"No, I do. You don't want me, you think what we did was a mistake-"

"Listen. To. Me." Damon didn't like raising his voice at women especially his subs; he raised his voice at students who weren't listening, but never at women. He didn't yell at her; only raise his voice enough to get her to listen. "You are completely mistaken, I _want _you, and I thoroughly enjoyed what we did last night. But like I said last night, this isn't a normal Dom/Sub relationship I would have. This is for _you _to grow into yourself, for _you _to be confident and learn to use your voice when you don't like something."

Bonnie took in what he was saying and nodded slowly, "Like therapy? You want me to tell you how I felt during the whole thing, right?"

"Exactly, amongst other things sex will be what we discuss"

"Other things? Like?" She didn't know what _other _things they needed to talk about, wasn't this whole thing just about sex and a different type of therapy for her?

"Your dancing, how that's going, your friends, things of that nature." Damon was one to always get what he wanted, if he had to manipulate people to get it he would, but with Bonnie… well Bonnie was a different story in general. Besides the sex, he wanted to focus on her mother, having been teaching a couple of years now he knew that students who lived in abusive homes hardly stood up to their parents after they moved out. He wanted Bonnie to be one of those rare cases; she needed it in order to live her own life.

"Ok. Well… dancing is going good, I had practice this past week till 7, I have it again next week and the week after that and the week after that. I'm second for the lead, the choreographer nor the Professor have decided who's going to take the lead. So we'll see what happens." Taking a sip of the juice she looked at him, "Anything else?"

"Whatever you want to tell me you can, I don't want to force you to talk about something you don't want too."

Those blue eyes. Damn, she could get lose in them; she probably would if she looked into them for too long. "Well… the sex… err… it was interesting… it felt good… You felt good inside me" _Dear lord did I just say that?! _Dropping her gaze to her lap she blushed darkly at her own words.

"Bonnie?" Damon's voice was soft as he lifted her chin up, wanting to look into her eyes as he said it, "There is _nothing _to be ashamed of, you are an adult and you can talk and feel however you want. Besides… being inside you felt amazing" He leaned down to pecked her lips before turning back to the tray of food.

Blushing at his words she felt her whole body heat up, giving him a smile she dug into the pancakes, her stomach already begging for food.

They spent all of Saturday in bed, talking about dancing, work, school, things they liked, things they didn't like, their favorite music. Bonnie told him about her Elena and Caroline, while Damon told her about Stefan and their Uncle Zack who lived in a small town called Mystic Falls. They only got out of bed to eat, Bonnie still surprised that Damon could actually cook. After dinner and a bit too much wine they stumbled onto the couch and made out like teenagers.

Sunday came way too quickly but neither would admit it, as Damon stirred awake his sleep filled blue eyes trailed down Bonnie's naked frame. During the night they had woken up and taken each other's clothes off with the intent to have sex, but it hadn't gotten anywhere; soon enough they had both fallen back to sleep. Lightly caressing her back with his fingers he sighed softly as he started to fully wake up.

Feeling the light caress against her skin Bonnie slowly woke up, her skin tingling at the light touch. "Damon…" she mumbled as she lazily turned onto her back, "What time is it?"

"Mmmm…" he murmured in appreciation as she turned over, the white sheet resting half way down her stomach, "Time to get up" he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth.

A breathy moan escaped her as she felt his hot mouth on her breast, feeling his teeth tug at the erect peak only made her whole body hum. "Damon…I…we…" she didn't even know what to say, his mouth was obliterating all coherent thoughts from her mind.

Groaning Damon kept sucking as his hand traveled down her stomach to stop right between her legs. Feeling Bonnie's hands tug at his ebony strands he stopped his ministration all together.

"Do I have to tie your hands up?" He didn't want to admit that having her tug at his was a good feeling; it was a sign that he was doing something right.

"No.." the brunette panted as she looked up into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"You better not be lying." He murmured, kissing her neck as two fingers slid into her.

Bonnie moaned as she felt him starts to thrust his fingers roughly into her. Gripping the sheets below her she squirmed in pleasure, her breathing coming in labored gasps as she reached her climax. "Damon…I.." her words were lost as his mouth covered hers, taking in her moans as her body trembled under him.

"You're still wet" he whispered in her ear as he removed his fingers from her. Whimpering at the loss, Bonnie looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "That was a great way to wake up.."

"It was.." kissing her neck he straightened up and licked his fingers clean.

Watching him, the brunette was turned on all over again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Damon! Why are you still asleep?" Stefan's voice rang through the door.

"Who cares, Stefan! Go bother someone else!" Damon sounded irritated as he quickly scrambled off the bed, pulling a pair of sweats on.

"You can take a shower in there" he pointed to his bathroom, "Your clothes are already folded on the sink. I'll try and get him out of here, before you leave"

Bonnie nodded and as he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist and pecked his cheek softly, "Thank you"

Running his thumb over her cheek he pressed his lips to her forehead before turning and disappearing out the door, closing it behind himself.

After taking a nice warm shower and changing into her clean clothes, Bonnie padded down the hall, hoping not to run into Stefan.

"Hey, gorgeous" Damon called as he saw her, "Don't worry he left"

"Oh. Ok" She said as she sat down on the bar-stool.

"You hungry? I was just going to make breakfast"

"No thanks, could you take me home? I told Kathleen she could come over to rehearse with me"

"Sure, let me just change"

The brunette nodded at him with a smile as he disappeared around the corner. Grabbing her phone from her duffel bag which sat on the bar, she saw the missed texts and a few calls; mostly from Caroline, one from Elena and one from Kathleen. She sighed softly as she started replying to each of them.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . _


	14. Sexuality

**A/N:** I won't be updating this fic every Friday; I might do it every other Friday I need time to write the other chapters; plus I'm also working on another fic and I don't really know what direction I want this story to take. Also I have midterms and spring break in the coming weeks so that's also a reason; college isn't so easy lol Sorry about that! Hope you guys still like it! (:

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Sexuality**_

It is the mind that speaks a woman's heart, not the vaginal walls. ― Mary Roach

* * *

After Damon left Bonnie at her house, she changed into spanx and a sports bra, throwing a t-shirt over it before taking a cab to meet Kathleen at school. It was a Sunday but thy left the side theater doors opened for any dancers who wanted to practice. Paying the driver she got out and headed towards the side doors where she could see Kathleen waiting for her.

"Bonnie, hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, sorry I made you wait. You weren't out here for a long time were you?" Bonnie asked as she opened the door, letting her friend walk in first.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Its fine. Have you decided which part you want?" the girl asked as they made their way onto the stage.

"No. Natalia is god for both… but I still don't know which part I want.." Bonnie said with a sigh as she kicked her shoes off, taking her shirt off as well.

"You got picked for a reason also, don't doubt your abilities Bonnie"

She gave her friend a half smile, Kathleen was starting to sound like Damon. As the familiar song started she wondered if maybe they were both right, maybe she did have to believe in herself more. But that of course was easier said than done. After what seemed like four hours both girls sighed deeply as they tiredly sat down on the stage.

"That was good; I think you're getting better!" Kathleen said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. I'm beat and I have class tomorrow and Caroline has probably called me like a billion times.." Bonnie groaned softly and covered her face with her hands.

"Ugh. Don't remind me!"

Chuckling Bonnie sighed one last time before getting up. "I should get going; I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal"

"You bet, tomorrow we get to know what dance it's going to be"

"I _think _I have an idea… but I could be wrong. Anyways, bye!" Waving at the girl, Bonnie walked off the stage and grabbed her things, making her way out the side doors and down the side walk to hail a cab.

A content sigh escaped the brunette as warm water lapped at her skin. Her muscles slowly starting to relax and loosen up. Closing her hazel hues, the brunette sunk lower into the warm water. Sadly she was pulled out of her peaceful state when her phone rang. Opening her eyes she looked at it in irritation, it sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Letting out a small groan she ignored it, it was about to die anyway, it didn't matter who was calling. Her phone rang three more times before it died. If it wouldn't have died she would have seen she had five missed calls from her mom, but she would only see the two missed calls from Caroline.

Monday rolled around and despite the fact that Bonnie did not want to get out of bed she managed to drag herself out of it. Changing into short leggings and a tank top she grabbed her gym bag and walked down the hall, into the kitchen. Washing a couple strawberries, she toasted some bread and spread some butter on it before eating it along with the strawberries. Tossing an apple and a bottle of water into her bag she grabbed her phone –which was now charged- and headed out the door.

"Bonnie!" Her named echoed through the hallway as she walked into school. Through the crowd she could spot a head of blonde hair, making her way towards her.

"Care, hey" The brunette greeted her blonde perky friend.

"I called you last night but you didn't answer, why?" Caroline had a pout of her perfectly glossed lips, her blue eyes begging.

"Honestly I couldn't be bothered.. I was taking a much needed bath"

"Wow. Bonnie can't be bothered? Shocker." Elena commented as she came to stand next to Caroline.

The shorter brunette just glared at the girl before turning to her blonde friend. "I was also at practice with Kathleen"

Nodding the blonde turned to the girl at her side, "Elena, could you go find something else to do. Stop being a bitch to Bonnie"

"I'm not the slut around here"

Bonnie gaped at the girl in front of her, "What?"

"Oh come on! We all know she's getting it on with our teacher"

The blonde, shoved the girl against the lockers, "If you say anything to _anyone _you will be sorry"

"I'm sorry if you are so jealous of me that you have to make things up. You wish I was, _he _wishes I was sleeping with him. I'm not. I'll see you guys later, I'm not going to class today. I have recital stuff to do" With that Bonnie turned and kept walking down the hall, leaving both girl in shock.

"Everyone gather around please!" The dance teacher said from where she stood on top of the stage, "Please, sit down and shut up!"

All the dancers gathered within the first few rows of the theater seats waited for her to speak again. Bonnie and Kathleen sat in the second row, while Natalia sat practically front and center.

"As some of you know, or might not know, the dance will be the Black Swan," Murmurs erupted amongst the dancers once more, "Shut up!"

Waiting a few seconds she spoke again, "We have both leads, the White Swan and the Black Swan, I'm tempted to just have Bonnie do both parts but I haven't decided… we shall decide the day before the show."

Dancers started getting up and talking as Kathleen turned to Bonnie with a huge grin, "Congrast!" throwing her arms around the petite girl she hugged her.

"Thanks!" Bonnie replied, still unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Congrats _Bonnie _I hope you know that the Black Swan it's self is very sexual. _Just _thought I'd let you know" Natalia said as she walked by.

Sexual. Something she wasn't. Something she could not do. Bonnie watched as the tall blonde walked out of the theater, with her friends around her. The brunette had a feeling that she could definitely be sexual, unlike herself who was not.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . .  
_


	15. Embracing It

**A/N:** Sorry its taken me so long to update this fic, Uni and my other fanfic along with life have gotten in the way. I don't think I will be updating on Fridays but if I do lucky you! Sorry this chapter sucks! (Twitter: sophiayork)

**PS: **Thank you to lovaticmecrazy on Twitter for that amazing pic of Ian and wondering when I was going to update this story!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Embracing It**_

"I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?" ― Jess C. Scott, Wicked Lovely

* * *

As Bonnie and Kathleen walked out of the theater they were met with Caroline and Elena.

"Dang, there's a lot of dancers in this thing" the blonde commented as she looked at the dancers pouring out of the theater doors.

"Yeah, well we are all trying to get into dancing companies, this show is our one and only chance." Kathleen replied before looking at Bonnie, "Are you going to tell them the good news?"

"Oh, right. Umm… I basically got both parts but our dance teacher wants Natalie to also have a part because she's good.."

"Bonnie! That's great! I knew you were good enough for the lead!"

"woah… who's that with Professor Salvatore?" Kathleen suddenly interrupted as she looked over Caroline's shoulder. The other three girls turned to look down the hall and saw Stefan and Damon coming their way.

"Oh that's his brother, Stefan. He's with Caroline tho" Elena said before turning to face Bonnie.

"Hey, Bon. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you're not dating him. I was just having a bad day and I took it out on you." The brunette said to her best friend.

"Its ok, I get it" the smaller brunette replied before waving at Stefan, "Hey, Stefan"

"Hey Bonnie" He replied before Caroline jumped into his arms and proceeded to suck his face off.

"Lena, wanna come study for bio with me?" Kathleen asked as she made her way down the hall.

"I can't. I have to go pick up my brother from the house. He has to go to work and his car broke down. Bye guys!" the called out before jogging to the door.

"Bon-Bon" Damon's voice filled Bonnie's ears as she looked into his blue hues, and that smirk almost permanent on his features.

"Damon." Her voice was breathy but her gaze didn't wave from his.

"Did you tell him?" the blonde asked as she walked over to them.

Bonnie gave her a confused look before looking at Stefan and snickering. "Stefan you have lipstick all over you"

"I knew you liked dressing like a girl, Stefan" Damon teased as she shook his head at his younger brother.

The younger Salvatore just whipped the back on his hand over his mouth before glaring at his brother.

"Right. So I got the lead, but I have to share it with this other girl whos as good as I am"

"That's great, congrats Bonnie" Stefan said as he moved to engulf her in a hug.

"Thanks you!" she grinned as she returned the bear hug before letting him go.

"You don't look so happy." The dark haired Salvatore commented as his azure hues searched Bonnie's hazel ones.

"We should go have lunch to celebrate!"

"Caroline is right, and I'll pay" Stefan placed his arm around the blonde's waist before walking down the hall.

"If my brother is paying I'm in" With that all four began walking down the hall towards the doors.

Bonnie was momentarily lost in thought, how could he have known she wasn't completely happy with being the lead. She had been but then Natalia had to tell her it was a sexual role. She had known beforehand that it was sexual but she didn't care because no one else had brought it up and she could dance to forget about it. But now that it was acknowledged by someone else, that just made her self-conscious. She was anything but sexual. How could she possibly pull this role off?

Once at the restaurant the four of them were seated at a table near one of the pizza parlors windows.

"Actual pizza, this is going to be good!" the blonde exclaimed with a grin.

"You ok?" Damon's voice broke though Bonnie's thoughts.

"Yeah.. why?"

"You've been more quite than normal."

Before the brunette could answer, their waitress came over and asked for their drinks.

"Two ice teas" The blonde gave her best friend a knowing look before both burst into grins.

"Two beers" Damon said and turned to look at his brother, "Thought I might get you one.. oh wait _you _are paying, never mind" the shit eating smirk appeared on his lips as his younger brother shook his head.

"Bonnie. Stop worrying about it and just enjoy this, please"

The older Salvatore furrowed his brows as he looked at the blonde, "Worried about what?"

"She's worried because Black Swan is sexual and she thinks she can't pull it off."

Damon turned to look at Bonnie who was picking imaginary lint from her top.

"I think I"ll be able to help you with that." He said, his blue hues piercing into hers in a knowing fashion.

"Alright, how?" Bonnie asked, full of curiosity, what did Damon Salvatore know about ballet?

"Are you free on Saturday?"

The waitress came with their drinks and set them on the table before leaving once more.

"I have to go to this studio in Manhattan to practice" the brunette said as she ripped open a packet of sugar and poured it into her ice tea.

"Ok, ill go with you on Saturday but I need to see you on Friday"

Heat slowly raised to her cheeks at his words, "Ok, Friday it is"

* * *

_To Be Continued. . ._


	16. Practice With Mr Salvatore

**A/N: **Again the delays on this fic are due to the fact that Uni and real life have gotten the best of me. I have not forgotten about this story! And OMG I just realized I have **50** comments/reviews! Thanks guy! Xoxo its defiantly going to be hard to top this fic and all the reviews its gotten lol anyways here ya go! Any comments or questions feel free to leave them as a comment and I'll get to them in the next chapter! (Twitter: sophiayork13)

**PS: **I have done my own research on Dom/Sub relationships, so I know where this is going. And I also haven't forgotten about the things I said that would show up in future chapters. The fight will come soon, promise!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Practice With Mr. Salvatore **_

"Understand that sexuality is as wide as the sea. Understand that your morality is not law. Understand that we are you. Understand that if we decide to have sex whether safe, safer, or unsafe, it is our decision and you have no rights in our lovemaking." ― Derek Jarman

* * *

Friday afternoon came all too soon. Bonnie found herself in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark locks hung around her face and down her shoulders, her hazel hues slightly dilated with excitement. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the living room.

"You ok?" Damon asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise" Giving him a reassuring smile she got on her tipy toes and kissed his cheek.

Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed himself to take in her scent and get lost in the simple gesture. When he had said this wasn't a normal Dom/Sub relationship that he would have he meant it. Normally he would be wanting to spend time outside of his apartment, doing normal couple things. Normally he wouldn't get attached. But he had. In between the great sex and dinners, he had slowly fallen for her. The talks they had about everything and anything, the way she was now standing taller and seemed to show more confidence in herself. The full blown grin she would get when he did something stupid. Or the glare she gave him when he did something that irritated her. The way she just genuinely _cared. _All of these things were making him fall for Bonnie Bennett. And he didn't know what to do. Damon Salvatore was a ladies man. He didn't do relationships. He didn't do love because he had been in love before and it was painful, pointless and overrated.

"Go to the room." He said as he pulled himself out of his own thoughts.

Bonnie bit her lip, her eyes meeting his for a second before turning on her heels and heading down the hall.

Once in the room, the brunette stripped of her clothes and set them on the chair before getting onto the bed and got into the 'waiting position.' Her heart already thumping in her chest as she tried to figure out what Damon could possibly to that would help her in dance.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Damon walked in, closing it behind himself. His blue hues roamed her back and naked behind as he slowly look his shirt off, leaving on his jeans and boxers on.

"Stand-up"

His words caused her breath to hitch as she did what he asked. Standing by the side of the bed with her back still to him. He liked tying her hair up and she didn't complain because she liked the feeling of it. Once her hair was braided and out of the way he took a step back.

"Stand by the foot of the bed."

With eyes down casted she quickly made her way to the foot of the bed, facing the bed itself as he hadn't told her to face him yet.

Standing behind her he reached for a rope that was tied to the top of the tall bed post, before securing the rope around her right wrist and doing the same with her left. Using his foot to spread her legs apart he took a step back to admire her.

"You look good in a spread eagle" He commented before his hand came down to smack her ass. In return he got a breath gasp, and a muffled whimper. Good. She was as turned on as he was, and he hadn't even started.

Walking towards the dresser, he pressed play on the CD player before grabbing an eye mask and walking back to Bonnie. The room was slowly filled with classical music, but not just any music, the same music that Bonnie had practiced to countless times. The music for the recital.

"Now. You said the Black Swan is sexual. It is, but this will help. You are going to imagine yourself practicing. You can lift your legs into the needed positions if you'd like. I might not know how to do ballet but I know how to make you _feel."_

As she took in his words the blindfold was placed over her eyes and as he had said, she imagined herself dancing. As the music progressed she moved left then right, the choreography coming as easy as breathing. To her surprise the rope wasn't taught but it didn't allow her to lower her arms, just move them above her head. As the music continued Damon would occasionally caress her skin, using his skilled fingers to press here or touch there, massage her breasts or play with her clit. Each and every touch caused her body to respond and each and every time that happened the dancing position she was in would change just a bit. Just enough.

By the end of the Black Swan's piece Bonnie was a needy panting mess. Who knew this could be _so _sexual?

"That's it, think you can remember that for tomorrow?" Damon's husky voice tickled her neck.

All Bonnie could do was nod, she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Once she was united he took the blindfold off and undid her hair. "Lets go to bed" taking her hand he walked with her out of the room and towards his bedroom.

As they walked in, he kicked the door shut before pinning Bonnie to the door, his lips attaching to hers in a bruising and demanding kiss.

Bonnie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Her body was begging for a release, she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Reluctantly Damon pulled back only to kick his pants and boxers off. Pulling her to him he hoisted her up, his hands settling on her ass she he pressed her against the door.

"How do you want it?"

"Please, Sir!..er..Damon!" She couldn't think straight anymore, all she could think about was the fact that his hard length was _so close _to where she wanted him.

"Tell me."

"Deep.." Even after being with him for a couple of months she couldn't bring herself to talk dirty unless he wanted it and wouldn't make her cum if she didn't. She didn't mind, she actually liked it when he didn't make her cum because it only made her orgasm that much more intense when she did.

Nipping and sucking on her neck Damon moved his hips as he thrusted into her. They both groaned at the sensation. Not starting out slow, his thrusts quickly became slow but rough.

As skin hit skin and sweat started forming their heated bodies, Bonnie couldn't help the loud moans and groans that escaped her. Her nails digging into his shoulders and he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh god!...Ahhh..shit yes, Damon!"

Her breathing was starting to become uneven and he could feel her walls start to quiver around him, she was close.

"You like that?"

"Yes..Oh god…I..Fuck…Ahhhhhh!"

Bonnie couldn't get out a full sentence as her orgasm hit her, a scream tore from her throat as she clung to Damon for dear life. Burying her face in his neck she trembled in his arms as he kept thrusting into her, chasing his own release. As he kept at it she could feel another orgasm nearing.

Damon groaned around her breast as he found his own climax, his teeth closing around her nipple, which was enough to send her over the edge into yet another climax.

Carefully pulling out of her, he walked them over to his bed before collapsing next to Bonnie who was a boneless mess.

The brunette panted as she tried to catch her breath, her whole body was tingling, and she was sure she couldn't feel her legs. But that didn't matter as Damon pulled her to his chest where she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . _


	17. Something More

**A/N:** Terribly sorry it took me this long to update. UNI got in the way and this new Fall term will be crazy, so ill update whenever I can. Enjoy! Read/Review.

**PS.** I don't even know what is up with this chapter name, I just needed to give it a name lol sorry about that

* * *

The next morning Damon drove her to the studio and lucky for her, she was there right on time.

"Do you want me to leave or wait here?" He asked as they made their way down the corridor towards the double doors the lead to the dance studio.

"You can stay if you want. But then that would be weird considering you're a professor…" Bonnie said before taking a sip of her coffee. She did mention to Damon that she was kind of sore from last night's activates, but it was worth it if he was right.

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he made his way back down the hall. "Pick you up after." He called out, his classic 'Damon Salvatore' smirk on his lips.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she watched him leave. Turning to face the doors she pushed them open and walked inside.

"Very good. I'm extremely impressed with how both of you ladies. It will be a very hard decision that I will have to make. See you all on Monday." There dance professor said as she dismissed the group of dancers.

Bonnie made her way to her stuff and quickly grabbed her things, bottling out the door.

"Dang it!" the blonde exclaimed as she tried to hide behind her boyfriend, Stefan.

"I _knew _it was you, Care!" Bonnie grinned at her best friend as they hugged.

"Anyways, you are one sweaty mess, Miss. Bennett. Damon is running late so Stefan is taking you home with me. You haven't been over to my house in _ages." _

The brunette grinned and nodded at the idea. "Sounds great"

As the trio walked down the hall, the front doors bursted open and in came Damon, disheveled hair and suite jacket wide open, "I got caught in a meeting. I can quickly take you home before rushing back." He said slightly out of breath as he approached Bonnie, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Stefan is taking us to Caroline's house, sorry I didn't text you."

At the mention of his younger brother his blue hues looked at him, a brow slightly raised before turning back to Bonnie.

"Don't be, my phone died so I wouldn't have gotten your text anyway. Have fun at Caroline's, if you don't keep your clothes on do record it for me" Wiggling his brows, she kissed Bonnie on the temple before heading back towards the doors.

"Damon we have to talk." The younger Salvatore called out.

"We can talk at home."

With that the dark haired, blue eyed young man was out the door.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Nothing important, just a brotherly talk."

"Mmmhhhmmm. Whatever you say." Bonnie teased as they trio headed for the double doors.

* * *

_To Be Continued. . . _


	18. Admit It

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me this long to upload this chapter! Summer courses got the best of me and I wasn't sure where to even begin, writers block and what not. Anyways hope you guys like it! The story is almost coming to an end! *cries* But thank you SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK I HAVE GOTTEN! XOXOXO LOVE YOU ALL.

_**Chapter 15- Admit it**_

* * *

"Brother." Damon said as soon as he walked into his apartment and saw Stefan already there, casually drinking a glass of bourbon.

"Damon." His dark eyes look at his older brother as he brings the glass to his lips and take a final swing of the drink.

"So, what girly conversation are we having now?"

"I care about Bonnie, you know that right?"

A single brow rose at his brother's words, "I hope you don't mean _care _like _that"_

Sighing, Stefan sets the glass down and walks towards Damon, "I care about her like a friend. She's Caroline's best friend and it would be wrong of me not to care. Besides, she's genuinely sweet and caring herself."

Pouring himself a drink, Damon shrugs out of his suite jacket and undoes his tie. "Alright, get to the point."

"I told Caroline about Katherine. She knows we both loved her and in the end you were the one who took it the hardest." There was a pause and Damon had a feeling he knew were this was going. "That was way before I told her I loved her."

"And I care why?"

"Does Bonnie even know how you feel about her? Does she even know about Katherine?"

"No. Why should I even tell her about that manipulative bitch?"

"She was a bitch but that is not reason _not _to tell Bonnie about her! Damn it, Damon! I can tell you love Bonnie! Just fucking tell her!"

"Stay out of my fucking private life, Stefan."

"C'mon Damon. Admit it! You love her… or you just using her?"

"Shut up, Stefan!" Damon was beyond mad, if his brother provoked him anymore it would get physical and they both knew it.

"What? Are you afraid to admit it? Or is she just another one of _them _another _fucktoy_?"

The younger Salvatore had learned of his brother's sexual preferences a long time ago. He wasn't one to judge but it made him wonder if Damon would ever find someone he truly loved. Would he always be hiding himself from the pain that Katherine caused him or would he face the truth head on?

"What did you just say?"

"I called her a _fucktoy. _Isn't that what you call them? Doesn't it get you turned on? It's what you called Rachel, Serena and Megan."

Damon should have known, eventually Stefan would hate getting kicked out and would quietly come home while he was with some girl. Eventually he would hear. But he didn't say that, he simply launched himself at his younger brother, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my god?! What the hell?!" Caroline exclaimed as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Damon!" Bonnie scolded as she stepped out and walked towards the two men who were wresting on the ground.

"Stop it!" The blonde's blue eyes were wide was she watched them roll around, occasionally punching the other.

Finally they separated, Stefan putting his hands on his knees as he panted and glared at Damon.

"He started it" Damon said before he tried to straighten out his rumpled clothing.

"What happened? Why were you guys fighting?"

"Yeah Damon, why were we fighting?" Stefan pretended no to know as he straightened out, tilting his head as he looked at his brother.

"Fuck you, Stefan!"

"Damon!"

"No Bonnie, this isn't your place to say anything."

That did it. Bonnie was mad. "Then when is it? When you're fucking my brains out? Or at school when we pretending like this isn't just more than sex?"

"Come on Bon, let's go." Tugging her friend's arm, the blonde pulled her to the elevator.

"Now you've done it."

Damon flipped Stefan the bird and headed for the stairs.

"That's right Damon! Run away! Just pretend that Katherine never broke your heart."

With a clenched jaw the older Salvatore turned around and stalked towards his younger brother, shoving him backwards.

"What do you want me to say, huh? That I love her and that scares me. Is that what you want to hear?"

The small gasp that the brunette emitted was only audible to the blonde. There wasn't anything she could so as the doors slide shut.

"Bonnie! He said he loved you! Now get your ass back up there!" Caroline exclaimed as they both exited the elevator and stepped onto the main floor.

"He's mad. He said what Stefan wanted him to say. Plus I don't want to deal with that right now, I have my recital tomorrow. I can't deal with distractions."

The blonde wanted to keep telling her that she should go back but Bonnie was right, the dance was important to her and she needed to be stress free for tomorrow.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"You don't have to. But thanks."

"I brought you here, it's the least I could do."

* * *

_To Be Continued. . ._


	19. Facing The Past

**A/N:** Bonnie's mom FINALLY makes an appearance! WOOHOO! Last chapter before the Epilogue, its been a great run! Thank you all! Read/Review

**PS. **I'm sorry for not updating as often as you guys would like but I do have a_**life**_and I am in University. But thank you for those of you who are still reading it! Thank you guys so much xoxoxo

The whole day was a hectic blur. From the time she got up it had been non-stop. The theater was slowly starting to fill with people as dancers buzzed around backstage like bees in a hive.

"Start stretching!" The dance instructor half-said, half-coughed as she waved a cloud of hairspray away.

"And please for the love of all that is holy, no one, I mean _NO ONE _better be dancing on new point shoes."

With that she walked out and slammed the dressing room door shut.

"C'est perfecimant!" Kathleen exclaimed as she put the finishing touched on Bonnie's hair.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to either throw up or pass out. Maybe both."

"Everyone is like that. Whoever says they aren't is lying."

With their costumes on, hair up and point shoes on, they walked out of the dressing room and started stretching. Other groups of dancers were already on the floor stretching as they walked out and sat down on the floor.

"Five minutes! Get ready!"

Kathleen sighed in relief as s few dancers, including Bonnie got up.

"Thank god! I don't know if I could have stretched my calves any longer."

With a soft chuckle Bonnie helped the other girl up and they both walked towards the right side of the stage.

" .god."

Giving her friend a questioning look she followed her gaze through the group of dancers who were staring and whispering. Sure enough, she found a pair of icy blue eyes as they slowly got closer.

"Positions! Get in you positions! Bennett you have the lead."

"Good luck!" Kathleen said as she went off to get into positon, a few dancers pushed their way onto the stage as well.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A smile tugged at her lips at his words.

"We're all here. And I just wanted to say I believe in you."

His words made her smile grow bigger. Throwing her arms around his neck she gave him a quick hug before turning and rushing to her place. But before she could get out of reach Damon grabbed her wrist to stop her. "And I love you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he let her go, a soft smile on his features.

The sound of cheering filled the theater as the audience stood up. Clapping a few cheered loudly as the dancers took their bow.

It was a mad house getting out of the theater, backstage was no exception. Dancers hopped up on adrenaline and excitement milled around as other started taking their costumes off. Finally about twenty minutes later, Bonnie walked out in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair still up in a bun.

"There she is!" The small group exclaimed as soon as they saw their petite friend.

"Congrats!" Caroline and Elena attacked her in a hug as she was a few feet in front of them. A muffled 'thank you' passed her lips before the rest of the group got in on the hug.

"Alright, you're killing her." Damon teased, causing all of them to take a step back.

Bonnie was about to say 'thank you' to Tyler who was holding roses and Matt who was holding balloons but she caught a glimpse of a woman awkwardly standing near the group, clearly waiting to talk to one of them.

"Mom?"

Bonnie finally realized who it was. She looked different. Her hair was styled, the shadows under her eyes were no longer as dark. Taking a few tentative steps towards her, she knew Damon had stiffened up and was eyeing them, Caroline was probably judging her mother, with good reason of course.

"Hello, Bonnie. You were amazing tonight." A proud smile appeared on her lips.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I tried contacting you but you never answered my calls…"

"Why would I after what you did?"

"I wanted you to know that I got help. I'm on medication and I'm seeing a therapist."

"Medication? For what?"

"Depression, mood disorder and other things."

Bonnie was quiet, she always knew there was a reason for her mother's behavior but she never thought it would need medication.

"Also, there's this" Pulling out a card from her purse she handed it to Bonnie.

"It's a credit card. Checkings and Savings. Your father and I were saving for your college tuition since you were a baby. I would put money in there when I was on my good days…. All the money is still there."

Taking the card she looked at it and the name on the front _Bonnie Sheila Bennett _

"You need to activate it.."

"Thank you."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But I hope that with time you will." Giving her daughter a small smile she tuned to leave. "By the way, I approve of the boyfriend."

Both women glanced over to where Damon stood, observing them. A shy smile crept onto Bonnie's lips as she turned to face her mom once more.

"He's great. And I don't need your approval. But thank you for the card..."

Giving the brunette a sad look, she turned and walked down the corridor and out of the theater.

"What did the bitch want?" Caroline's voice broke through her thoughts and echoed in the now mostly empty room.

"She gave me a credit card with money. Said my dad was saving money for me since I was born.."

Turning to the group she was met with wiry looks which matched her own feelings inside.

"Anyways, let's go celebrate, yeah?"

That earned a big grin from her blonde friend and a holler from Tyler and Matt who were beyond eager to drink alcohol.

"You ok?" Damon asked as they trailed behind the group.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Promise."


	20. Final Goodbye

**A/N:** Well here it is! The Epilog to Cuffed. Thank you guys SO much for reading it and commenting. Hopefully one day I will be able to turn it into a book. The idea is original but I just changed the characters for fanfiction purposes and also because Bamon is life. Anyways thank you so much! Follow me on Twitter **sophiayork13 **or Tumblr **otptilltheend**. Much love xoxox -Tay

Over the two years that Bonnie and Damon had been together, Damon slowly changed. He became more open with her and eventually got the courage to tell her about Katherine. The reason he was afraid of telling her he loved her. She never met Katherine but she didn't want to, she sounded too much like Elena, she didn't need another copy of her. From what Damon had told her, Katherine had loved both him and Stefan, she had told him that she would chose him instead of Stefan but then in the end she disappeared from their lives. Both had loved her but Damon clearly loved her more. Stefan told her one time that he was glad Damon fell in love with her, she had changed Damon for the better. The younger Salvatore never thought that his older brother would ever find someone who could change him, make him the good man that he was, but he had.

Evidently their lives were going separate ways. Bonnie's dance career was just starting. She was either in New York at the New York Dance Academy or was flying out to Europe to do small parts with another company that wanted her. The travel and practice hours took a toil le on their relationship. When they broke up, it was the worst time for Bonnie. She went into depression but thanks to her mother telling her about it, she went to get help before the depression got too bad. Between joining a dancing company and hanging out with Caroline who was going to the fashion industry, and was happily engaged to Stefan, Bonnie found someone who made her feel loved again. It wasn't as intense or exciting as it had been with Damon but she didn't mind.

Laughter and mindless chatter filled the room. Bonnie looked up at her fiancé with a grin as he retold the story of how they had met. She found herself staring across the room at a man that took her breath away. Even after a year of not being together he still managed to set her on edge. Piercing blue eyes stared back as his classic smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. The connection was still there, the electricity in the air between them was pliable.

"Jonathan" Damon greeted as he walked up to the group. His blue eyes flickering momentarily over to the caramel skinned beauty.

"Damon, how are you? Great party by the way"

A throaty chuckle escaped him, "I do aim to please." he flashed his charming smile at his friend, "Congrats on the engagement by the way. You two make a lovely couple"

Bonnie wanted to scoff at his words, 'Lovely couple' my ass. She knew he was just being polite. Still she managed to give him a warm smile and a thank you.

"Will you excuse me, I have to go mingle with your sister" His blue eyes had already locked onto Jonathan's younger sister. Blonde's were not his type, he preferred brunette but it was his party after all. He could do whatever and whoever he wanted. Before John could respond he sauntered over to the blonde, "Let me get you a drink" his voice was smooth as silk as he steered her over to the bar.

Bonnie had no interest in the ongoing conversation about money or business. Her eyes kept glancing over at the bar, where her soon to be sister-in-law was shamelessly throwing herself at the man who she once loved. She couldn't stop fidgeting every time she felt his eyes on her it was like he was trying to undress her with his gaze.

"I'll be back," she said before extracting herself from John's arm. Fixing Damon with her gaze momentarily before tilting her head ever so slightly to the left, she made her way to the ladies room. Her breath was already labored, her skin tingled with anticipation. As the she pushed the restroom door open she knew he was right behind her.

Damon grabbed her by the waist as he pinned her against the door. His lips found hers as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers already in his ebony strands. Skilled fingers locked the door before gripping her thighs. Oh how he missed touching her. Missed the way his name rolled off her tongue. He knew she had changed in the last year. She had finally grown into herself, she was finally that confident woman he knew she could be.

The desire was consuming her from the inside out. She needed him as much as he needed her. "Damon..." Bonnie moaned as she broke the kiss, curse the need for air, all she wanted to do was kiss him forever.

"Turn around" Damon growled into her ear, with that voice as he slowly turned her around. Expertly he unzipped the dress, exposing her skin inch by inch. Once the dress was fully unzipped he started peppering her back with soft butterfly kisses. Graceful fingers slipped the straps off her shoulders, letting the black material pool at her feet. He loved knowing her so well, knowing where to touch her to make her beg. A smirk formed on his lips as he kissed his way back up her spin to her neck.

"I hate you..." Bonnie gasped out as she felt him kiss and bit her neck. How could she hate him, she couldn't. Those words always came out of frustration, because he knew her body and mind so well.

"You have too many clothes on" she said against the cool door, the contrast of the cool wood against her heated flesh was exquisitely delicious.

"Impatient are we Bon-Bon" he huskily whispered in her ear as he pulled her against his toned chest. His free hand slowly snaked down her stomach, stopping right between her legs.

"Stop teasing me." Her voice was laced with desire as she tilted her head to the side, allowing his lips to kiss her pulse point.

"I take my time, you of all people should know that" His fingers caressed her thighs, "Take them off" he growled. Bonnie whimpered as she slid her panties half way down her thighs, kicking them all the way off. That voice was going to be her undoing.

She felt him slip his fingers into her, a low groan escaped her lips as she turned around and kissed him hard. Damon groaned into the kiss as he gripped her thighs, picking her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the marble sink.

As soon as he set her down on the cold surface she started unbuttoning his shirt. Damon quickly removed his suite jacket and completely removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Bonnie pulled him into a hungry kiss. Her hands slipped in between them and started undoing his pants as they kissed. He smirked against her lips. "You've grown into a demanding person"

"Afraid you can't keep up?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, did you forget how I rocked your world? What a shame" He gave her one last intense look before dropping to his knees. Without any warning he slipped three fingers into her wet core as his mouth sucked on her clit.

Bonnie gasped as her hands attached themselves to the back of his head. "Damon..fuck..."

He lifted his gaze up to look at her face. Her features showing pure pleasure and bliss. Expertly he curled his fingers inside her as he started thrusting them fast and deep. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from her clit, standing to look at her. "You have to stay quiet"

Bonnie dug her nails into his biceps as she moaned louder. "Sshhhhh..." he said as he covered her mouth with his free hand. He wasn't sure if she was in the right head space to do as he asked her, but he wanted to find out.

"Cum for me Bonnie" he ordered with one last hard thrust of his fingers. Her hazel eyes rolled back into her head as her whole body tensed up and spasmed. She clung to him for dear life as she came hard around his fingers, her scream only being muffled by his hand. Damon watched her come undone, how he wished to hear her actual screams, but they were not in the right place for that.

Slowly she began to calm down, his fingers still moving slowly inside her. Damon removed his fingers and kissed her gently, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I need you...Damon..."

"And I need you" uttering those words he finished unzipping his pants letting them pool at his ankles.

Bonnie raised a brow at him, "Going without boxers now?"

"Makes things easier, love" he chuckled as he pulled her to the edge of the sink. "Let me take off my heels"

"No. Keep them on"

In one smooth movement he was completely inside her. Both groaning at the feeling. "Fuck...it's been...too... long..." she gasped, locking her ankles he behind his back.

"Don't let go." Placing her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the skin, pinning her body to the wall.

Bonnie was a whimpering mess in his arms as he started thrusting hard into her. Incoherent words spilled from her lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Damon groaned loudly as he felt her legs tighten around him, "Harder.." the word barely audible, but he did as she asked. Pinning her body against the cold wall, he growled into her ear.

She whimpered and gasped over and over as she tried holding her climax at bay. "Oh god... please... please... please...I..."

He clenched his jaw trying to keep himself in check as he felt her walls starts to clamp around him. "What's. the. word." growling at her as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Please... ahhhh...p...pl..please!...s...s...Sir please!..." her thighs quivered as she tried to keep holding on.

"Yes.." Damon said against her lips as he captured her screams. Her walls gripped him hard and he let himself let go. Groaning into her mouth as they both chased their release.

After calming down he helped her get dressed, "You go out first" he said as he zipped her dress up.

"No, we both are" turning around to button up his shirt she gave him a serious look.

"I'm glad you've changed" pecking her cheek he opened the door and stepped out. Making his way to his brother who was hand in hand with Caroline.

Bonnie smiled softly and made her way back to Jonathan, who was surprisingly still there.

Her eyes met Damon's blue ones, giving him a small smile and a nod. Both knowing that if they were meant to be together, they would find each other in the future. But for now that would be their final goodbye.


End file.
